Soul Mates in Sunnydale Equals Utter Chaos
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea make the mistake of wishing again and end up in Sunnydale, CA. The scoobies and the slayer take them in and two vampires get thrown for a loop. AngelxOC maybe Angelus , SpikexOC, possible XanderxOC but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Are you ready for the Buffy marathon?" Tiffani asked Shea as she walked into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Yes now sit down already and start the DVD," Shea said as she sat on the couch. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Tiffani when Tiffani went to push play on the DVD player.

"I love this show," Tiffani said with a big smile. "Spike is my favorite or Xander," Tiffani said as she sat on the couch and grabbed a piece of popcorn.

"I like Angel better," Shea said and Tiffani laughed.

"I like Angelus better than broody Angel," Tiffani said and Shea just gave her a look that said she was crazy.

"He's not broody," Shea said and Tiffani just gave Shea a deadpanned look. "Ok so he's kind of broody," Shea muttered before throwing popcorn at Tiffani.

Tiffani dodged the popcorn before motioning for Shea to pay attention to the television. The two of them focused on the show and Tiffani's face lit up when she saw Giles. "He's so awesome. I love when he gets all ticked off because then he is hilarious," Tiffani said thinking of all the times when Giles would get agitated and overreact.

"I think it's funnier when Xander freaks out," Shea said and Tiffani nodded.

"Xander's freak outs are just really cute," Tiffani said before hugging Shea. "I wish we could go there. It would be a lot more interesting to be in Sunnydale than to be stuck here," Tiffani said with a sigh.

"It would be a lot more dangerous there too," Shea said and Tiffani shrugged.

"You only live once," Tiffani said before eating some more popcorn.

"Well if we were there and you wanted Spike you would have to deal with him being the big bad and Drusilla," Shea said and Tiffani growled.

"Forget Drusilla, she leaves that sexy vampire for a stupid chaos demon. I like Spike when he is the big bad. He is hilarious then and so sexy, so dark, so yum," Tiffani said rambling on and Shea put one of her hands over Tiffani's mouth to shut her up.

Tiffani looked at Shea and then smirked. She bit down on Shea's hand and Shea yelped. She cursed and then tried to bite Tiffani back. "Get back here," Shea yelled when Tiffani stood up and ran outside of the house. Shea cursed again and she ran after Tiffani outside in the dark. They were both wearing their pajamas running around in the dark.

"This is fun," Tiffani yelled with a laugh as she jumped over a bush.

"This is stupid," Shea yelled as she ran around the bush and tried to grab Tiffani.

"Oh live a little, running around in the middle of the night is interesting," Tiffani yelled as she dodged Shea's hands.

"It's a good thing this isn't Sunnydale or we'd be fresh meat out here," Shea yelled and Tiffani laughed. Tiffani yelled though when Shea tackled her.

"Ow," Tiffani groaned after hitting her head on the hard sidewalk. "Meanie," Tiffani said to Shea before her vision went black.

"I hit my head too," Shea growled at the unconscious Tiffani. Her vision was becoming blurry as well and Shea cursed before her vision went black as well.

"What happened? Oh god, are they dead?" Tiffani and Shea heard as they started to regain consciousness. The voice they heard sounded familiar, but they could not place it yet.

Tiffani felt two cold fingers touch her neck and she growled. "Cold hands go away," she mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked up. She was looking straight up at Angel, Buffy, Xander, and Willow. Her eyes widened before she quickly shook Shea awake and moved Shea off her.

"Shea, are we dreaming? Wake up and tell me what you see because I think I'm dreaming or I've finally lost it," Tiffani said a little panicky. She was worried that the blow to her head had made her hallucinate, even though she had felt the fingers on her neck earlier.

Shea smacked Tiffani's hands away from her as she opened her eyes. She screamed when she saw who was standing around her and Tiffani. "No way, there is no way," Shea said as she stood up. Tiffani stood up as well and they were a little shaky on their feet from the blow to their heads.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe, but you two need to get home now," Willow said with a look that said she was glad that they were alive and in one piece.

"Home is a long way away from here," Tiffani muttered as she looked around and saw that she and Shea were standing on some sidewalk in Sunnydale. "We're really here and I have no idea how," Tiffani said to Shea who also gave a worried look.

"Not good," Shea said as Buffy looked at them wondering if they were really just normal humans.

"Well where do you live?" Buffy asked wanting to be done with patrol already.

"In another reality entirely," Tiffani muttered and Buffy and Angel looked at her sharply.

"Sounds like something the G-man needs to hear about," Xander said and Tiffani smiled at Xander.

"Can he help?" Shea asked and Xander and Willow smiled.

"I'm sure he can try," Willow said before suggesting to Buffy that we head to the library.

Buffy looked hesitant before she glared at the surrounding darkness. "Alright, let's go but be quiet," Buffy said to Shea and Tiffani. The two of them nodded before looking at each other.

"Wow this is strange," Tiffani said and Shea resisted the urge to smack her.

"This is your fault," Shea said and glared at Tiffani.

"How is this my fault?" Tiffani asked with her hands in an innocent pose.

"You wished us here," Shea said and Tiffani thought back.

"Oops, oh well," Tiffani said with a laugh, which earned her a look from Buffy.

"Quiet you two," Buffy said as if addressing children.

Tiffani looked at Shea and raised an eyebrow. "She's in her second year of high school and we're about to start our third year of college. I think she should watch how she acts towards us," Tiffani said and Shea gave a small nod.

"So how old are you two?" Xander asked as he walked between Shea and Tiffani. He had not heard their exchanged words seconds earlier.

"Twenty," Shea said and Xander's jaw dropped.

"I'll be twenty in a few months," Tiffani said and Buffy gave them a surprised look. "So you three are the children compared to us," Tiffani said with a smirk before wrapping one of her arms around Xander's shoulders.

"Why didn't you include Angel?" Willow asked as everyone looked at Tiffani and Shea.

"He's definitely not your age and he looks a few years older than us," Shea said even though she and Tiffani knew that Angel was a vampire and a hundred or more years old.

"So you're in college right? What's it like?" Willow asked excitedly and Buffy shushed everyone.

"It's tons of fun," Tiffani said as loud as possible just to annoy Buffy. She really did not care at the moment if there was something in the dark that might hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Let's get to the library quickly," Angel said interrupting whatever Buffy might say to Tiffani.

"Yes sir," Tiffani said and gave a small salute. Shea shook her head at her friend before seeing the glare Buffy was sending Tiffani.

"Someone has jealousy issues," Shea whispered to Tiffani and motioned to Buffy. Tiffani laughed and thought she might do something evil but she resisted for a second. Tiffani walked over to Angel and gave him a hug quicker than he could expect it.

"Thank you for helping my friend and me," Tiffani said as she hugged Angel and breathed in his scent. Shea and Tiffani were holding in their laughter when they saw the anger on Buffy's face.

"You're welcome," Angel said and gave Tiffani a pat on the back before she let go. Tiffani smirked at Shea before giving Angel a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back over to Shea.

"So evil," Shea whispered and gave Tiffani a high five when Buffy looked at Angel with a glare. Angel just gave her a look that said he did nothing wrong.

"I know," Tiffani whispered to Shea before laughing. Buffy glared at Tiffani before walking quickly towards the high school. "I thought we were done with high school," Tiffani groaned looking at Shea and Shea just laughed.

"Have strength my friend, have strength," Shea said as they walked arm in arm into the school and followed the Scoobies into the school.

The others walked into the library before Tiffani and Shea. When they entered, they had a crossbow in their faces. Giles was the one holding it and Tiffani yelped as Shea's eyes widened.

"I breathe, I live, I bleed, don't shoot," Tiffani said quickly as she hid behind Shea.

Giles slightly lowered it before looking at Buffy. "You told me you were luring dangerous demons in here. These are just two young women," Giles said and gave Buffy a stern look.

"They said they are from another reality. How am I supposed to know their normal?" Buffy said and Tiffani glared.

"Wow, you were right she does have a big jealous streak. She needs to grow up," Tiffani said to Shea.

"We are from another reality, but we're not demons or anything bad. We're just normal people that have no idea how we got here," Shea said to Giles hoping he could help them.

"I've never really heard of that happening with normal people before. Demons yes, but never humans," Giles said as he set down the crossbow and cleaned his glasses before looking at Shea and Tiffani carefully. Tiffani came out from behind Shea when the crossbow was set down.

"So can you help them G-man?" Xander asked and Giles cringed at the name.

Giles sighed before walking over to look at his books. "I do not know. I will try to find something that might help, but it will take a while. Do you two have anywhere to stay?" Giles asked Shea and Tiffani and then went silent. He already knew the answer that they did not have a place to stay because this was not their reality.

"Can they stay with any of you?" Giles asked Buffy, Xander, and Willow. He left Angel out of that question because he was not one hundred percent sure about Angel. He did not think he would ever trust him one hundred percent.

"Sorry but my parents don't let me have sleepovers for however long you two will probably be here," Willow said with a frown.

Xander gave a shake of his head and said, "No can do."

Giles looked at Buffy who was shaking her head rapidly. "Buffy, I know your mother would let these two stay with you," Giles said and Buffy stamped her foot like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"But, but," Buffy said and Giles gave her a look that made her pout. "Fine, but they're not wearing my clothes. They can wear what they've got," Buffy said and she glared at Tiffani and Shea.

"Oh yeah we'll just walk around in our pajamas for the rest of the time we're here, way to go smart one," Tiffani said and Shea held in a laugh.

"So anyways my name is Tiffani and this is my best buddy Shea, so who are you guys?" Tiffani said to break the tension in the room.

"I'm Giles the librarian at this school," Giles said and Tiffani and Shea knew all their names but it would be strange if they did not have everyone introduce themselves.

"The name is Xander," Xander said with a goofy grin.

"Willow, nice to meet you," Willow said and then she motioned to Buffy and Angel. "You've already heard their names but that's Angel and Buffy," she pointed out.

"Nice to meet you," Shea said and Tiffani just gave a wave and a small smile. She yawned and Shea just smacked her over the head. "Be polite," Shea said and Tiffani growled.

"I have been, and don't hit my head. It hurts remember, or do you want me to hit you on the head so you'll know what it feels like?" Tiffani said and Shea knew her friend was getting really tired if she was this cranky.

"Buffy, call your mother and ask if they can stay please," Giles said and Buffy disappeared into Giles's office.

"Sorry to bother you guys like this but thanks," Shea said as Tiffani disappeared in the library shelves. "Uh oh, not the best place to bring us," Shea said with a laugh at Giles's expression. "We love to read so bringing us to a library is a situation where you won't get us to leave for hours," Shea said and Giles actually gave a big smile.

"It's good to see some people that love reading so much," Giles said before looking for Tiffani. He spotted her reading a big book about vampire legends. His eyes widened a moment when he saw that she was already on page thirty.

"Oh did I mention she's a really fast reader," Shea said as she saw the shocked Giles.

"They can stay at my house until we can get them back to their reality," Buffy said with a sullen look as she exited Giles's office.

"You two can borrow some of my clothes if you need them, and some of Xander's," Willow said seeing as how Buffy was going to be resilient against letting Tiffani and Shea use her clothes.

"Thanks Willow," Shea said and Tiffani ran over and hugged Willow and then Xander.

"Such good people," Tiffani said goofily as she hugged Xander.

"Well I only have shorts, jeans, and some Hawaiian shirts," Xander said with a small blush.

"We don't care," Shea said and Tiffani laughed.

"Let's go already, my mom is expecting us. Her name is Joyce by the way," Buffy said before telling everybody good night. Tiffani and Shea followed her before telling everyone good night as well. Tiffani gave Giles a hug before they left.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Tiffani and Shea were just taking in the scenery as they walked behind Buffy to her house. Tiffani laughed when she noticed Angel was following far behind to make sure they made it home safely or at least to make sure Buffy made it home safely.

"We have a vamp ninja following us," Tiffani whispered to Shea who laughed.

"He really needs to get over Buffy and find someone better," Shea whispered.

"Like you, you mean," Tiffani whispered back to Shea as she waved at Angel.

"Yeah like me," Shea said with a smirk before looking back at Angel, who was trying to hide behind a tree. Shea looked back at Tiffani and they cracked up laughing. Buffy looked back at them before sighing and telling them to hurry up and not act weird around her mother.

"Act weird? Okay, we'll act weird," Tiffani said and Buffy growled.

"I said don't act weird," Buffy said with a huff of annoyance.

"Tiffani doesn't know how to do anything else though," Shea said and Tiffani laughed along with Shea at Buffy's annoyed look.

"That's true, sorry Buffy," Tiffani said with a shrug before they reached the front porch of the Summers Household.

"Behave," Buffy warned and Shea and Tiffani laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Okey dokey kiddo," Tiffani said and Shea just bit her lip to contain her laughter.

Buffy glared before opening the door. Joyce walked out of the kitchen as the three of them walked into the house. "Hi you must be Buffy's new friends Tiffani and Shea. I'm Joyce, Buffy's mom, nice to meet you and welcome to our home," Joyce said as she pulled Shea and Tiffani into a hug.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Summers, and thanks for letting us stay here," Shea said as Tiffani gave Joyce a nice hug back.

"Oh you're welcome, well are you two hungry?" Joyce asked and Tiffani gave a big smile.

"Starving," Tiffani said and Shea rolled her eyes.

"She's always hungry so just beware," Shea said to Joyce and Joyce laughed. Buffy rolled her eyes and went up to her room.

"Oh I just made this new casserole if you two want to try it," Joyce said as she led Tiffani and Shea into the kitchen.

"Smells great," Shea said as Joyce fixed them each a plate.

"I hope you girls like it. Oh Willow and Xander called, they said they would drop by before school and leave you two some clothes. They said that you two should drop by the school with them," Joyce said as Tiffani and Shea dug in to the casserole.

"Sounds fine to me," Tiffani said and then Joyce frowned.

"Shoot there is only one guest room, but the bed isn't big enough for two," Joyce muttered and Tiffani shot out of her seat.

"I claim the couch," Tiffani yelled as she jumped on the couch.

Joyce's jaw dropped in surprise and Shea laughed. "She likes couches," Shea said with a shrug and Joyce gave a small laugh.

"I'll show you where the bedroom is if you are done," Joyce said to Shea, who nodded and stood out of her seat. "I'll grab you a pillow and some blankets too Tiffani," Joyce called into the living room.

"Thank you," Tiffani yelled before snuggling into the couch. Shea thanked Joyce after she was led to the spare bedroom and Tiffani thanked Joyce again when she gave Tiffani a pillow and some blankets.

"Sleep well," Joyce said with a kind smile before leaving the living room and heading up to her own bedroom.

Tiffani woke up to the smell of waffles and the sound of someone knocking on the front door. "Hardcore waffles," Tiffani muttered before falling off the couch and then stumbling into the kitchen. Joyce smiled and said good morning to Tiffani before leaving to open the front door.

Shea stumbled down the stairs groggily before muttering, "Hardcore waffles."

"Butter," Tiffani said as she handed Shea the butter.

"Syrup," Shea said as she handed Tiffani the syrup.

"Yum," they said at the same time after taking a bite of their waffles.

"Oh girls, Xander and Willow are here with the clothes," Joyce said as happily as she entered the kitchen with Xander and Willow behind her. "Buffy, honey, time for breakfast," Joyce yelled out of the kitchen.

"Hi Xander, Willow," Tiffani says with a big smile before taking another bite of her waffles.

"You're such a morning person after eating breakfast," Shea said with a grumble to Tiffani. "Hey thanks for the clothes," Shea said to Xander and Willow with a small smile.

Willow handed Shea a bag and Xander gave Tiffani a bag. He seemed a little embarrassed by his clothes but Tiffani just smiled. "Woo hoo we can be twins," Tiffani said to Xander.

"I hope you don't mind," Willow said to Shea, who had pulled out a cute skirt with a sweater.

"It's cool," Shea said and Tiffani laughed.

"She's not a morning person so beware," Tiffani said and Shea threw a fork at Tiffani. Tiffani dodged the fork and then jumped off the kitchen stool. She grabbed the bag that Xander had handed her and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, who is in the bathroom?" Buffy yelled as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a moment," Tiffani said as she took off her clothes and dug some stuff out of Xander's bag. She grabbed some black baggy pants, well they were baggy on her, and she slipped them on. She grabbed a black belt to keep the pants up. She then grabbed a white tank. She brushed her hair before grabbing the bag and leaving the bathroom.

"Finally," Buffy said with a huff before storming into the bathroom.

"Meow, grouch," Tiffani said sounding like a cat before entering the kitchen. "Thank you," she said as she hugged Xander.

Shea was wearing the clothes that Willow got her and Tiffani laughed. "So cute," Tiffani said and Shea glared.

"You're too bubbly this morning," Shea said and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"I'm always bubbly," Tiffani said while still hugging Xander, who was turning bright red.

"Xander, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Joyce asked as she noticed how red Xander was.

Willow laughed and said, "Giles wants to talk to you two today during school."

"Yay the library," Shea and Tiffani said at the same time, which earned them some funny looks from Joyce and Xander.

"Let's go," Buffy said as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed a waffle and hugged her mom before leaving the house. Everyone else told goodbye to Joyce before following the irate blonde teenager to Sunnydale High School.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Oh how I do not miss high school," Shea said and Tiffani seconded that statement.

"Lucky you," Xander muttered and Tiffani gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Have strength," Tiffani said before they all walked into the high school and made their way to the library. However, Cordelia standing in their way stopped them.

"What do you want Cordelia?" Buffy snapped a little tired and annoyed.

"Sheesh, someone give her a cookie already. Maybe the sugar will help her cheer up," Tiffani said to Shea and Willow and Xander heard her. They laughed while Buffy glared suspiciously. Cordelia was looking at Shea and Tiffani with a confused look.

"Why are those two wearing your clothes and who are they?" Cordelia asked Xander and Willow as she gave a small glare to Shea and Tiffani.

"Well I'm wearing his clothes because we had a bit too much fun last night and he ripped all of my clothes to pieces. He's an animal," Tiffani said with a smirk as she ran her fingers down Xander's chest. Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Xander and Xander started to ramble that it was not true.

Tiffani laughed as Shea tried to keep from laughing. Tiffani winked at Xander before skipping off in the direction of the library. Tiffani had seen every season of this show so she knew this school like the back of her hand. Shea busted out laughing with that wink and she ran after Tiffani.

"Oh Giles, where are you?" Tiffani called out in a sing-song voice as she entered the library with Shea behind her. Giles was nowhere in sight, and when he did not answer Shea smirked.

"It's all ours," Shea yelled in a scarily happy voice before the two of them ran for the bookcases and grabbed some books to read.

"Always wanted this library," Tiffani said and then laughed. "Just not the hell mouth part," Tiffani said and Shea nodded.

"Totally agree," Shea said and the two of them lost themselves in the books.

About ten minutes later, Buffy, Willow, and Xander entered the library. Cordelia was not there but Xander was rubbing his face so Tiffani and Shea had a good guess that Cordelia was a little too mad to join them.

"Aw want me to kiss it and make it better?" Tiffani called out to Xander, who jumped and his face turned bright red.

"Um no thanks, it's fine, I'm fine, thanks," Xander rambled and Tiffani laughed before reading her book again.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked as she looked around for the librarian.

"He's off in the broom closet having sex with Ms. Calendar," Tiffani said and Buffy's jaw dropped. Xander choked on air and Willow's eyes grew to the size of oranges.

"She's kidding," Shea called out not removing her eyes from the book even though she was laughing quietly.

Giles took that moment to enter the library fixing his tie and smoothing down his hair. Tiffani smirked at the shocked faces that the three teens sent Giles. Shea just smiled at Giles and Tiffani gave a small salute before they went back to reading.

"I'm glad you're all here, but why are you giving me those looks?" Giles asked as he walked over to his office.

"Nothing," Willow squeaked and Xander coughed. Buffy shook her head and glared at Tiffani, who resisted the urge to flip her off, before she walked over to Giles.

"So you wanted to see them?" Buffy asked motioning to Shea and Tiffani.

"Yes, I would like your assistance on finding the way back to your reality," Giles said and Shea just ignored him.

"Do we have to?" Tiffani whined with a pout.

"I'm good here," Shea called referring to her comfortable seat in the library.

"This is not your world. Wouldn't you two like to be back home with your families and at your own school?" Giles asked as he wiped off his glasses.

Tiffani and Shea looked at each other. They communicated silently with just looks, which only good friends can do, and then they turned to look at Giles.

"Not," Shea said and Tiffani finished, "really."

Giles seemed a little flustered by their answer. The bell for classes rang and Buffy, Willow, and Xander ran out for class. Giles then spent his time trying to convince the girls that they must go home and Tiffani and Shea spent their time distracting Giles from his task of finding them a way home.

The lunch bell rang and that was Tiffani's cue to sneak out of the library and grab some food for her and Shea. Shea said that she did not want to be sent to detention when they did not even go to this school. Tiffani just shrugged and said she would escape through the air vents if she were sent to detention.

"Have fun," Shea called quietly so as not to attract Giles's attention. Tiffani gave Shea the peace sign before running out of the library. Tiffani entered the cafeteria casually and heard someone's code. She smirked as she went through and grabbed a tray. She stacked it full of everything before giving the lunch lady the code.

The lunch lady went to stop Tiffani when she realized that was not a code for a girl, but Tiffani was already gone. Tiffani ducked through the hallways like a ninja, or at least she thought she was a ninja. She really just looked like a crazy person. The hall monitor went to chase after her, but Tiffani hid in the music room until the hall monitor was gone. Finally, Tiffani made it back to the library. For some reason she had a dirt smudge on her nose and leaves in her hair.

"What in the world are those leaves in your hair?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded as she set down the tray of food on the library table.

"I'm not even going to ask," Shea said as Giles exited his office and sat down with them.

"So are there any funs clubs in this town?" Tiffani asked Giles who was drinking a cup of tea.

"There is the Bronze, but it's not safe most of the time," Giles said thinking of all the things that have happened in that club over the years.

"Sounds perfect," Tiffani said and Shea laughed at Giles's expression.

"Don't worry, she won't be eaten. I don't think anything would even want to deal with the whole eating her thing. She'd talk them into insanity," Shea explained.

"Aw you know me so well," Tiffani said to Shea before taking a bite of her pudding.

"Oh dear," Giles muttered under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

The rest of the school day went pretty well, well except the one time that Cordelia came into the library. She threatened Tiffani and Shea to stay far away from Xander. Tiffani just smirked at Shea, who gave Cordelia a sympathetic look.

"Alright, I'll stay away from Xander, but you know you look rather cute," Tiffani said as she advanced toward Cordelia. Cordelia's eyes got big before she ran away screaming. "Oh that gets them every time," Tiffani said as she sat back down.

"She's not gay," Shea explained to Giles who was looking at Tiffani wondering how sane this girl was.

"Totally straight," Tiffani said and smiled before she went to drawing smiley faces on the wood table.

"Hey Giles, why was Cordelia running away from the library screaming that someone was going to get her?" Xander asked as he, Willow, and Buffy entered the library.

"My fault," Tiffani said at the same time that Shea pointed at her.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked making another mental check on her list that said Tiffani and Shea were suspicious.

"It was just a joke, but I flirted with her and she freaked," Tiffani said with a shrug before smiling brightly. "So where is The Bronze at?" Tiffani asked as she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"I'm not going clubbing," Shea said in a growl.

"It'll be so much fun though," Tiffani said and soon they were both in the usual debate about going to clubs. Shea always said no and Tiffani always wanted her to go.

"Ladies," Giles said drawing their attention. "I do not think it is wise for you two to go out tonight or any night here for that matter. It is too dangerous," Giles said.

Shea just shook her head and it just went in one ear and out the other for Tiffani. "Give me a pointy thing and I'm good," Shea said imagining herself kicking demon and vampire butt.

"Yeah give Shea the pointy things and I'm good without. However, a water gun filled with holy water would be awesome," Tiffani said thoughtfully before rushing over to Xander with a puppy dogface. "Please tell me where the Bronze is," Tiffani said as she rested one of her hands on Xander's neck.

Xander cracked and quickly said the way to the Bronze. Tiffani smirked before blowing Shea a kiss goodbye. She ran out of the library before anyone could grab her. Buffy went to run after her but Angel then walked into the library. Buffy went all puppy dog eyes and Shea rolled her eyes.

"Oh Angel," Buffy said in a voice that grated on Shea's nerves.

"Hey why was Tiffani running out of here so fast?" Angel asked and Shea laughed.

"You say club and Tiffani is gone before you can even tell her no," Shea said as she stood up and left her book where it was. Buffy glared at Shea and Shea just smirked.

"She shouldn't be out alone," Angel said and Shea smiled.

"Well shall we go keep an eye on her?" Shea asked as she walked up to Angel. Buffy looked like a poodle that was about to be dyed pink.

"That would be best," Angel said to Shea with a small smile.

"She's fine, it's just the Bronze," Buffy said and everyone gave her a look that said are you stupid.

"Buffy, tons of bad stuff has happened there," Willow said with a frown.

"Yeah, and with Spike the big bad running around then we do not need her out there alone," Xander said and Buffy stomped her foot.

"Five year old," Shea muttered and Angel actually gave a small chuckle. "Anyways if I know Tiffani then trouble always finds her and if this Spike guy finds her then it won't be good," Shea said. "Because Tiffani will go off with Spike," Shea thought to herself.

Everyone in the library, except Giles, headed out to the Bronze. Giles was staying behind to work on finding a way back home for Shea and Tiffani.

Tiffani smiled excitedly as she entered the Bronze. People were dancing to a fun rock song played by the live band. People were mingling with drinks, some were playing pool, while others were sitting and talking. Tiffani sighed happily, as she entered her playground. She loved clubs.

She saw Cordelia sitting at a table and Tiffani thought about bugging her, but she would leave her alone for now. A fun upbeat song played from the band and Tiffani ran out onto the dance floor. She lost herself in the dance as the music played. Tiffani saw a few people on the dance floor look at her, but she just ignored them. A younger guy went to dance with her, but she moved away so she could dance by herself.

Tiffani laughed when she saw a slightly frowning Shea enter the Bronze. Shea was standing beside Angel, which Tiffani could tell made Shea happy, but being in a club was making Shea frown. Tiffani left the dance floor, but not before she caught sight of platinum blonde hair.

The hair disappeared before she could see if it was Spike or not. Tiffani jumped when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Shea was standing there with a small smile. "Hey, no running off with Spike if you see him," Shea whispered and Tiffani laughed.

"Oh man, you know my plans, it never fails you always know what I'm thinking," Tiffani said and Shea gave a nod.

"You've got that right," Shea said before smiling back at the Scoobies.

"I'll distract the blonde puppy, you dance with the sexy vamp," Tiffani whispered to Shea before heading towards Buffy. She put on a fake scared face, which looked real. Shea had seen it too many times so she knew it was a fake.

Buffy was away from the others for a moment when Tiffani rushed over to her with the scared expression. Buffy's eyes grew wide when she saw how scared Tiffani looked. Shea took this moment to walk over to Angel and asked him for a dance. He seemed hesitant but soon he took Shea by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Tiffani, what's wrong?" Buffy asked as she grew alert.

"Buffy, I, I saw a man with ridges on his face, gold eyes, I think he is a vampire," Tiffani said quickly and Buffy put her hand over where her stake was.

"Where did you see him?" Buffy asked and Tiffani led Buffy out of the club and they looked around.

"I saw him, just there, he ran that way," Tiffani said frantically, ran down the alley, and pointed down the road to the left. "He's getting away," Tiffani went to run after him, but Buffy stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll get him and go back inside with the others. I'll be back soon," Buffy said before running off. Tiffani waited until Buffy was a good distance away and she was still running.

"Ha ha that was too easy," Tiffani said as she dusted off her hands.

"Good show," a voice that sent good chills down Tiffani's spine said behind her.

"Yay it's Spike," Tiffani thought as she turned around.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"I wonder what's taking Buffy so long?" Angel said softly but Shea heard him as they were dancing.

"Can I ask you a question besides this one?" Shea asked with a laugh that made Angel smile softly.

"Sure," he said and Shea nodded.

"Why are you so obsessed with her? I mean she throws you around like a tool. You're good for her when she needs you and then she just wants her space when you she does not want you around," Shea said being her normal blunt self.

Angel froze before giving a small sigh. "She's the first girl that has known I was a vampire and she has wanted to be with me. She does not think I'm going to drain her dry every second, but she does seem nervous around me some times," Angel said and then frowned deeply.

"Hey, any girl that doesn't want you is an idiot. Buffy shouldn't treat you like she does. I know she says she cares for you or loves you or whatever, but if she treats you like that then she's just using you as someone convenient right now. I hate to say it, but it's true," Shea said as she placed one of her hands on Angel's right arm.

"You may be right," Angel said lowly as he stopped moving altogether.

"Don't brood," Shea thought with a small sigh. "There are plenty of women that would love to be with you. They wouldn't shy away from the fact that you are a vampire. They wouldn't fear that you would drain them at any moment. Someone that really loves you would love all of you," Shea said and gave a kind smile to Angel.

"Thank you Shea, I need to think about this," Angel said softly before bidding Shea good night and leaving her on the dance floor. Shea smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach. Angel left the club the back way.

"Oh hi, glad you enjoyed the show," Tiffani said to Spike as she relaxed a bit. His voice coming out of nowhere had made her tense up. Tiffani hates when people sneak up on her. Either that person gets something broken or Tiffani freaks out.

"You're new," Spike said as he walked a little closer to Tiffani. Tiffani controlled herself from melting into a big puddle as she noticed how Spike was walking like a predator.

"Just arrived in town the other night," Tiffani said with a shrug. "My name is Tiffani," Tiffani said introducing herself.

"Spike," he introduced himself as well with a smirk. "So you know about vampires?" Spike asked as he walked closer.

"That's common knowledge," Tiffani said with a laugh before whipping out her cell phone. She quickly took a picture of Spike on her phone. He was surprised by her quick action and paused. "Thanks cutie," Tiffani said and kissed him on the cheek before running back into the Bronze. Tiffani laughed loudly as she put Spike's shocked face as her wallpaper on her phone.

"Good night, good night," Tiffani said as she made her way over to a goofily smiling Shea. "You have a good night too?" Tiffani asked and Shea nodded. "Want to see something that will make your night even better?" Tiffani asked and Shea nodded again. She seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"Look," Tiffani said and showed Shea the picture of Spike in shock.

Shea was still and silent before she busted out laughing. She had tears running down her cheeks with how hard she was laughing. Tiffani soon did too as she slid down to the floor hugging Shea.

Willow and Xander ran over to them thinking something was wrong. "Look," Shea said and showed them the picture. The two of them were shocked before they laughed.

"Oh Tiffani," Spike called out from the door of the Bronze looking for Tiffani. Tiffani quieted her laughter when Shea gave her a look that said hush. Tiffani started crawling to the back door. Shea, Willow, and Xander rushed out after her, but they were running.

"Get up," Shea whispered to Tiffani, who laughed and stumbled onto her feet.

"You were right, she does find trouble," Xander said with a slightly scared look.

"Trouble finds me," Tiffani said proudly before racing Xander back to the library.

"This isn't a race," Willow said slightly panicky wondering whether they were being followed by William the Bloody, also known as Spike.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of vampires and all things that go bump in the night," Tiffani said and Shea shook her head.

"Quit messing up the wizard of oz song," Shea yelled and Tiffani flashed her a grin.

"You want me to mess up a Bon Jovi song?" Tiffani asked with an evil grin.

"Fine mess up the wizard of oz song," Shea muttered as they ran into the school.

"That's what I thought," Tiffani said as they ran into the library.

"Shut up," Shea said and pushed Tiffani. Tiffani lost her balance and fell on top of the library table.

Tiffani turned over so she was still lying on the table. "Giles, how do you feel about this table?" Tiffani asked as Giles exited his office.

"It's a fine table, why?" Giles asked as he wiped off his glasses.

"Because I'm about to bash it over Shea's head," Tiffani said as she stood up off the table and went to grab one of the table's legs.

"That's too heavy for you," Willow said out of the blue. Tiffani quit touching the table leg and pouted.

"Ruined the fun," Tiffani muttered before Shea hugged her.

"It's alright crazy lady, you can throw a table at me another time," Shea said before smacking Tiffani up side the head.

Tiffani glared and bit Shea's hand before running to stand behind Giles. Shea ran over and it became a game of run around Giles. Giles was trying to make them stop but they refused. A dirty and annoyed slayer walking in the library made them stop though.

"There was no vampire," she said looking straight at Tiffani.

"What vampire, silly, I said it was a man," Tiffani said and Buffy growled.

"Way to piss her off," Shea said and Tiffani shrugged.

"Buffy, stop," Giles said when Buffy went to advance on Tiffani.

"So uncouth," Tiffani said to Buffy and Shea laughed.

"She sent me on a wild goose chase," Buffy yelled pointing at a smiling Tiffani.

"Well you looked like you needed some good exercise so you can thank me later," Tiffani said with a smile.

"I'll show you good exercise," Buffy said but was interrupted as Angel rushed into the library.

"Spike is on his way," Angel said and Tiffani and Shea smiled.

"Goodie," they thought as they hugged each other faking scared.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Everyone must return home now," Giles said loudly to gather everyone's attention.

"My house is closest," Buffy said and Giles nodded.

"I will drive you there, but hurry," Giles said and they all ran outside. Angel made sure that they did not meet up with Spike. Giles got in his car and Shea claimed front passenger seat. She and Tiffani had been fighting for it the whole way there. Shea won though and Tiffani was squished in the back with the rest.

"Go on," Angel said as he shut Shea's car door and Giles drove off. Angel could be seen running around the school to spy on Spike.

"I wonder where Drusilla is," Tiffani thought and whispered her thought up to Shea.

"I don't know," Shea said as Giles drove down the road to the Summers' household like a maniac. Shea looked back at Tiffani's confused look before shaking her head. "Don't worry about it right now," Shea said and Tiffani shrugged with a pout.

"Fine," Tiffani said as Giles pulled into the driveway of the Summers' household.

"Hope mom doesn't mind a big sleepover," Buffy muttered as everyone hopped out of the car.

"Bye Giles, be safe," Tiffani said as she got out of the car.

"Take care Giles," Shea said with a small wave and smile when she got out of the car as well. Everyone rushed into the house and Giles drove off to his own home. Tiffani slid into the kitchen and hugged Joyce.

"Yay chicken casserole," Tiffani yelled happily as she released Joyce.

"How did you know I made chicken casserole?" Joyce asked as she pulled the casserole out of the oven.

"Tiffani has a sixth sense when it comes to sensing chicken casserole," Shea said as she entered the kitchen.

"It's my favorite," Tiffani said as everyone else entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom, is it cool if everyone stays the night?" Buffy asked with a small smile hoping that her mom would be fine with the short notice.

"Oh sure, just let go grab some blankets and pillows," Joyce said and left the kitchen.

"The couch is mine," Tiffani said staking her claim on the couch. Willow and Xander just shrugged and Shea laughed.

"Weirdo," Buffy muttered and Tiffani just laughed. Shea threw a spoon at Buffy, which unfortunately Buffy dodged.

"Only I get to call her a weirdo," Shea said and Buffy glared at her.

"It's true," Tiffani said before digging into her casserole.

"Whatever," Buffy said as she stormed out of the kitchen pulling Xander and Willow along with her.

"I love annoying her," Shea said with a laugh.

"Me too because it is so easy," Tiffani said as she finished her casserole. Joyce entered the kitchen after she had fixed the living room for the sleepover.

"So who wants to watch movies?" Joyce asked as she held up some video tapes.

"Oh me, me, I do," Tiffani said as she jumped out of her seat.

"What do you have?" Shea asked excitedly as she and Tiffani looked at the movies. Shea gasped and Tiffani cheered. "Killer Klowns from Outer Space" and "The Lost Boys" were in Joyce's hands.

"Yay," they cheered and hugged Joyce before running into the living room with the movies.

"You two are so full of life," Joyce said with a laugh before she went upstairs to tell Buffy, Willow, and Xander about the movies.

"She read our minds," Tiffani said to Shea as they put the clown movie in first.

"She's awesome," Shea said with a laugh as they settled on the couch to watch the movie. Soon the others joined them downstairs. Joyce went to clean the kitchen but she was convinced to join them in the living room.

After the movie, Joyce cleaned the kitchen and then went to bed. She wished everyone a good night and soon Shea and Buffy left to go up to the bedrooms. Tiffani looked at Xander and Willow. Xander seemed a little happy that Willow was down there with them and Tiffani laughed.

"So are you worried that Spike is running around out there?" Willow asked Tiffani shyly and Tiffani shook her head.

"Nope," Tiffani answered thinking about when she met him and took his picture. "He's too cute to fear," Tiffani said before laughing. Willow and Xander gave her freaked out looks.

"He's not cute, he's evil. You know he's the big bad or whatever. Vampire does not equal cute," Xander said vehemently and Tiffani just smiled.

"Aw evil people or in this case vampires can be cute too," Tiffani said before they started watching "The Lost Boys."

"Oh I've never seen this before," Willow said as she joined Tiffani on the couch. Tiffani gave Willow room on the couch. Willow and Tiffani were wrapped in watching the movie, which Xander laughed at a bit. Tiffani threw a pillow at his head when he laughed when the Lost Boys died.

"They're just vamps," Xander said and Tiffani hissed at him.

"Those guys are awesome and they didn't deserve to die," Tiffani said angrily and Willow gave a small laugh.

"They're not real," Willow said and Tiffani gasped. She looked like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"Don't kill my fantasy," Tiffani cried as she hid her face.

Xander just shook his head and Willow frowned. "I'm sorry Tiffani, you can believe they're real if you want to," Willow said and Tiffani looked up at her.

"What, do I look like a crazy person?" Tiffani asked and Xander laughed while Willow shook her head.

"Oh it's cool. I know I'm crazy," Tiffani said joyfully before hugging Willow.

Later that night, Tiffani looked around and sighed. Willow and Xander had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Tiffani knew that everyone else in the house was asleep as well. She always was the last one to fall asleep at a sleep over.

"I'm bored," Tiffani thought before turning off the television. She looked out the window and smirked. "Get in trouble and have fun or try to sleep and be bored," Tiffani thought as she stood up. When she stood up from the couch, a piece of paper fell to the floor. Tiffani picked it up and sighed as she read it.

_"Tiffani,_

_ Do not go running out of this place when everyone is asleep. I don't CARE if you're bored. Sit your butt down on that couch, lie down, and go to SLEEP!_

_ Shea"_

Tiffani glared at the paper before sitting on the couch. "No fun," she muttered before lying down on the couch. "I'll get her tomorrow or I might just annoy Buffy more, that sounds good," Tiffani muttered to herself before closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Tiffani was the first one to wake up besides Joyce. Tiffani slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and smirked when she saw a spray-can of whip cream. Tiffani looked over at Joyce as she hid the whip cream behind her back. "Hey Joyce, do you have any feathers? I wanted to wear some in my hair today," Tiffani asked sweetly with her head tilted.

"Oh here you go," Joyce said as she handed Tiffani a feather from one of the boxes that were meant to go to the studio later.

"Thank you," Tiffani said happily before leaving the kitchen and heading up to Buffy's room. "Shea would kill me, so let's piss off the slayer," Tiffani thought as she silently opened Buffy's bedroom door.

Buffy was sleeping peacefully in her bed and Tiffani resisted the urge to snicker. She opened the spray-can of whip cream as she walked over to the side of Buffy's bed. Tiffani sprayed a large amount of whip cream in one of Buffy's hands and used the feather to tickle Buffy's nose.

Tiffani bit her lip when Buffy wiped the whip cream on her face to get rid of the tickle. Thankfully, Buffy did not wake up. Tiffani rushed out of the room quietly, put the whip cream back in the refrigerator, and put the feather in Xander's hair while he was still sleeping.

Joyce finished making the chocolate muffins and Tiffani grabbed two. She knew she would need to make her escape when Buffy woke up. Buffy would not blame Xander forever and Tiffani was next on the who-to-blame list. "Thanks Joyce, but I'm going to run on to the school. I want to talk to Giles. If Shea asks for me then tell her that I'm at the library. If your daughter asks for me then tell her that I'm at the donut shop," Tiffani said before quickly running out of the house.

Joyce stood there with a confused look before an outraged scream erupted from upstairs. "Who did this?" Buffy screamed as she ran downstairs. Tiffani was already long gone. Buffy saw the feather in Xander's hair and she yelled at him to wake up.

"I didn't do it," Xander yelled as Shea walked down the stairs. Shea took one look at the whip cream faced Buffy before busting out laughing.

"She got you good," Shea said already knowing it was Tiffani.

Buffy's face turned dark red before she yelled," I'm going to kill her."

"No you're not, now eat some breakfast and get cleaned up," Joyce said to her irate daughter.

Shea laughed as she realized that Tiffani had headed to the school in the pajamas that she had been given last night. Shea and Tiffani had showered last night before the movies and switched into some pajamas. Shea changed into some of Willow's clothes, while Tiffani was going to be stuck wearing pajama shorts, a night robe, and a tank top.

"Oh Principal Snyder will love that," Shea thought as she took a bite of a muffin.

Tiffani made it to the school and she ran to the library as fast as she could. She was dodging anyone in her way and running away from Principal Snyder, which she did a few times before finding the library. "Honey, I'm home," Tiffani yelled as she entered the library.

Giles was reading a large book, which he almost dropped at the sound of Tiffani's voice. He grabbed the book before it fell to the floor and then looked at Tiffani. He coughed in shock when he saw her standing there in pajamas. Tiffani looked down at herself and laughed.

"Oops, my bad," Tiffani said before she ran over to her chair and grabbed a book. She and Shea had claimed their own chairs the other day. Giles finished coughing and cleared his throat.

"Where is everyone else?" Giles asked before looking at his watch.

"Well Shea is probably happily enjoying some of the chocolate chip muffins that Joyce made for Muffins and I don't know about everyone else," Tiffani said shrugging and wishing she had more muffins. Tiffani sighed before reading the book she grabbed.

In less than an hour, everyone else was walking into the library. Shea had a small bag in her hand, which she handed to Tiffani. "Thought you might like some clothes," Shea said and handed Tiffani the bag.

"Thanks," Tiffani said as she took the bag.

"You," Buffy snarled and Tiffani looked at her.

"Me," Tiffani said with a small smile and wave.

"You're so dead," Buffy said and went to run at Tiffani, but Giles stepped in front of Tiffani. He stopped Buffy from tackling her. Giles started reprimanding Buffy for trying to attack a normal person while Tiffani made silly faces at Buffy.

"She's not normal. She's a freak, a loony, an annoying person that needs to disappear," Buffy yelled angrily and Tiffani stopped making faces. Shea glared at Buffy and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to Tiffani like that, I don't care if you're the slayer but you have no right to talk about my friend like that. You're not all high and mighty so quit whining and shut the hell up," Shea said as she glared daggers at Buffy.

Buffy put a hand to her reddening cheek and looked at her friends and Giles for help. "That was uncalled for Buffy," Giles said before going to his office. Willow walked over to Buffy and led her out of the library. Xander stood there for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sheesh I don't know what is Buffy's problem lately, but that was just wrong. Don't listen to what she said, I think you're pretty cool," Xander told Tiffani before smiling at Shea.

"Would you three like some tea?" Giles asked as he emerged from his office.

"No thanks," Xander said with a wave.

"Sure," Shea said as she sat by Tiffani, who latched onto her with a hug.

"With lots of sugar," Tiffani said as she hugged Shea tightly.

"Who do they think they are just arriving and everyone bows down to them," Buffy muttered aggravated as she paced around in the girls' bathroom in the school. Willow had left for class earlier. "They just need to go away," Buffy thought angrily as she thought of a way to get the two new arrivals out of her hair. She did not want Shea anywhere near Angel and Tiffani just got on her nerves.

In the library, Tiffani and Shea shivered as a chill ran down their spines. "Oh great, someone is planning something evil against us," Shea said with a sigh as she looked at Tiffani.

"Does this happen often?" Giles asked as he looked through books to help them get home.

"Oh you have no idea how much this happens," Shea said with a tired chuckle.

"I bet it's Buffy," Tiffani said and Shea smirked.

"You never bet so if you're betting now then that means you've got to be right," Shea said even though Giles looked like he wanted to protest and say that the slayer would never do something against humans.

"She's not as sweet as she looks," Tiffani and Shea thought as they read their books and drank their tea.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

At the end of the class day, Giles was no closer to finding Shea and Tiffani a way home then he was the other day. Once again, Tiffani and Shea had kept Giles from getting any work done. Giles was a little frustrated but Tiffani and Shea just made him laugh too much that he could not stay angry.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander entered the library after classes were over and Tiffani resisted the urge to throw a book at Buffy, who was glaring at her. Shea was resisting the urge to open the weapon's cabinet and use, throw, or shoot everything in there at Buffy. Willow and Xander seemed a little tense as it became a stare down between Buffy, Tiffani, and Shea.

Tiffani's stomach growling ended the fierce staring contest. "It says feed me," Tiffani said pointing to her stomach.

"Bottomless pit, I swear," Shea muttered before laughing at her friend.

"We don't have time for that. We need to start patrolling," Buffy said and Tiffani glared at her.

"If only I was a cannibal," Tiffani said licking her lips at Buffy who grew a freaked out look.

Shea busted out laughing as she held Tiffani back. "You said you would resist the urge to eat people when you're really hungry," Shea said as she held the struggling Tiffani.

"Yeah you're right, anyways I don't want to eat a toothpick," Tiffani said and Shea rolled her eyes.

Buffy just edged closer to Giles who sighed. "I'm sorry Tiffani, but it is time to patrol. You ate more than yesterday for lunch today so I do not see how you are hungry now. You should be fine until after patrols," Giles said and Tiffani pouted.

"She's evil when she is hungry," Shea whispered to Willow and Xander.

"Well someone that enjoys running should come with me tonight. I have a feeling that there will be a lot of running around," Buffy said drawing the attention to herself.

Shea looked at Tiffani while Xander and Willow backed away from Buffy. "Fine I'm good at running, let's go and hurry this up so I can get some food," Tiffani said angrily as she stood up and looked at her growling stomach.

"No way," Buffy started to protest but Tiffani had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the door.

"Wow you're friend is strong when she's ticked," Xander said to Shea as they watched the slayer being dragged by Tiffani.

"You should see her really mad," Shea said with a shiver before she, Willow, and Xander headed out to patrol. "Let's go kill things," Shea said happily, as they said goodbye to Giles.

Buffy and Tiffani were now walking through a cemetery in town and Buffy was thinking of ways to get rid of Tiffani. "I could leave her here alone and I'm sure something would eat her, or I could lead her close to where Spike might be at because if he's not there then some other demon is," Buffy thought with a sigh before wishing Angel was here. However, Angel was walking patrols with Shea, Willow, and Xander.

"She's ruining everything," Buffy whispered looking at Tiffani who was walking up ahead and cursing her stomach. "I'm leaving her," Buffy thought as Tiffani kept walking and Buffy ran off as quietly as she could.

Tiffani groaned in pain at how hungry she was. Her stomach was growling loudly now, even louder than before. "Buffy, there is nothing out here tonight so let's go to your house and eat," Tiffani said before she turned around. Buffy was nowhere in sight. Tiffani sighed and shook her head. "Oh joy let's leave little me out here for all the demons to munch on," Tiffani said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea luv," Spike's voice sounded from behind a tree that was on the outskirts of the cemetery.

"I'm not tasty enough to be a munchy," Tiffani said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I think you're underestimating how tasty you can be," Spike said as he stepped out of the shadow and into the moonlight with a cigarette resting between his lips.

"Well you bite me then I'm biting you back," Tiffani said with a smirk.

Shea shivered and stopped their patrol through the town. "What is it Shea?" Willow asked and Angel looked at her questionably.

"Tiffani is in trouble again," Shea said and everyone gave her a weird look. "I have Tiffani senses, just like she has Shea senses," Shea said with a shrug.

"Oh you mean like spidey senses," Xander said and Shea nodded before she took off running to where she thought Tiffani might be, which was the cemetery, of course.

Tiffani laughed as Spike tried to grab her. "Slow down there, we're supposed to have a first date before biting. That is my rule number one, no biting until after the first date," Tiffani yelled as Spike ran after her in the cemetery.

"Well technically this is our second date, so biting is allowed," Spike growled as he almost grabbed Tiffani. Tiffani dodged his reaching hand and laughed.

"Well my second rule is that if my best buddy Shea says no then no biting," Tiffani yelled as Shea ran into the cemetery holding a water gun full of holy water. "Sweet weapon, but don't hurt Spike. He's too cute and anyways he's the big bad," Tiffani said with a small growl before laughing.

"What is a little toy going to do to me?" Spike asked as he backed up a bit when he saw he was outnumbered.

"Come closer and you'll find out," Shea growled and Tiffani pouted. "Tiffani, do not go near the vampire," Shea said as Xander hugged Tiffani to hold her back.

"But he's so yummy," Tiffani said with a pout as she looked at Spike.

Spike smirked before he ran off. "I'll see you later luv," Spike yelled as he disappeared from their view.

"You weren't kidding when you said she always ran into trouble," Willow said as they headed back to the library. Tiffani growled and Shea sighed.

"Tiffani, calm down," Shea said even though she knew Tiffani would not calm down.

"Food," was the only thing that Tiffani would mutter when spoken to.

"Angel, where are you going?" Buffy whined when Angel went over to speak with Shea.

"I need to speak with Shea for a moment, alone," Angel said and Shea felt her heart beat faster. Buffy glared and went to step forward but Tiffani grabbed her and dragged her out of the school and to the house.

"Food now," Tiffani roared and everyone blinked in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Shea and Angel walked into the hallways of the high school. Angel stopped walking when they were a good distance away from the library. Shea was a little curious about what Angel wanted to talk about with her.

"I thought about what you said the other day and thank you for saying it. You've opened my eyes and I appreciate it. Now I just need to tell Buffy that my feelings have changed," Angel said and Shea gave him a smile.

"Well it doesn't matter if she throws a fit, you just do what is best for you," Shea said happy for Angel. She was also happy that he was using his brains and finally realizing that Buffy was not the right girl for him.

"Thank you," Angel said with his own small smile as he bent down. He gave Shea a sweet kiss on the cheek before he and Shea walked back to the library. Shea had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well patrols are over so I think it would be best if you all went home and got some rest. You do have school tomorrow," Giles said to everyone and then the last part to Xander and Willow.

"May I walk you home?" Angel asked Shea whispering in her ear.

"I'd love that," Shea said and Angel smiled at her again. She felt her heart jump and she blushed when Angel gave her a small knowing grin.

After Tiffani had finally had something to eat, she had returned to normal. Joyce had now gone to bed while Buffy and Tiffani were watching a show on the television in the living room. Buffy was once again glaring at Tiffani, who was ignoring her. Buffy waited until Tiffani was paying full attention to the television show. Buffy stood up and grabbed Tiffani.

"Hey, get your hands off of me you stupid Barbie," Tiffani yelled as she kicked and struggled in Buffy's hold.

"I want you out of my house you annoying freak," Buffy yelled as she opened the front door while holding Tiffani tighter.

"You're going to pay for this," Tiffani yelled as Buffy tossed her out of the house and into the yard. Tiffani growled as Buffy slammed and locked the door. "She's asking for it," Tiffani thought as she stood up, but she cursed when she fell back down. Pain throbbed in her ankle and she glared at it.

"Great, this is not my night," Tiffani said and a chuckle sounded from the road. Tiffani looked up and saw Spike standing there giving her a devilish look. "Oh hi again," Tiffani said with a small wave as Spike approached her.

"Hello luv," Spike said as he stood in front of Tiffani. He crouched down and Tiffani just gave a laugh. "What are you doing out here?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Needed some fresh air," Tiffani said with a shrug before glaring at the house. "However, when I go back inside I'm going to wring a certain Barbie's neck," Tiffani growled before yelping in surprise.

Tiffani was now eye-to-eye with Spike as he held her in his arms. His blue eyes turned yellowish gold as his face shifted. "Well how about enjoying the night with me?" Spike asked with a low growl.

"Let go of her," Shea yelled as she and Angel turned onto the street and saw Spike holding Tiffani. Tiffani gave Shea a small wave before flinching at the pain in her ankle.

"I don't think so," Spike yelled before running off with Tiffani. Shea went to run after them, but Angel stopped her.

"He'll kill her," Shea yelled angrily as she went to run again, but this time Angel wrapped his arms around her to keep her from following Spike.

"Running into his lair without backup is reckless. Tiffani will be fine until we can get to her," Angel said trying to calm Shea down. Shea glared at where Spike had ran off and cursed.

"If anything happens to her then someone is going to die," Shea growled and Angel walked her to the front door, which was locked.

"What the heck?" Shea said as she knocked on the door.

"Why would Buffy lock the door? She knows that you were coming back tonight," Angel said confused.

"That stupid brat threw Tiffani out and locked her out of the house. Tiffani would be asleep by now so there was no other explanation for her being outside but Buffy throwing her out. That little," Shea said angrily and started a string of curses. Angel sighed and shook his head.

"You're welcome to stay with me," Angel said and Shea immediately stopped cursing.

"Thanks," Shea said and then looped one of her arms through one of his and he led the way to his mansion outside of town. "Be safe Tiffani," Shea thought with a small look at the sky.

"I'm not going to be your treat. You want to get to know me then fine, but there are some ground rules, dude," Tiffani said as she sat on top of a stack of crates, out of Spike's reach.

"There are no ground rules for food," Spike grumbled and Tiffani glared.

"I'm not your food. Ask politely and I might give you a little bit of my blood, but you're not draining me. Reasons why you shouldn't drain me: one, I'm too awesome to be drained; two, the world is more fun with me in it; three, I actually like you even though you want to eat me and I just want to get to know you; and four, Shea would torture you, make you beg for death, deny you that death, and then torture you some more, and if you are lucky then she will kill you," Tiffani said as she rose a finger for each point.

"Fine, get down here so we can get to know each other," Spike growled as he pointed to the ground in front of him.

"Be nicer about it and I'll think about it," Tiffani said as she crossed her arms. She liked Spike, but she would not be ordered around.

"Bloody woman, stay up there for all I care. Watch her," Spike yelled and then ordered his minions to keep a watch on Tiffani.

Tiffani stuck her tongue out at Spike as he walked away. "You just can't handle me," Tiffani called after him and a growl was all she got in return. Tiffani laughed and waved at Spike's back.

"What do you mean Spike has Tiffani?" Giles asked slowly as Shea glared at Buffy. Everyone, but Angel, was gathered in the library during school.

"This idiot locked Tiffani out of the house last night and Spike grabbed her when Angel and I arrived at Buffy's house," Shea explained as Xander held her back from bashing Buffy's head into anything dangerous.

"You did what?" Giles yelled almost dropping his glasses, which he was once again polishing.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Buffy glared and said, "Why is everyone ganging up on me? It's not like she matters."

"She does too matter. She matters a hell of a lot to me," Shea yelled as she threw a bookend at Buffy.

"Well I hope Spike drains her," Buffy yelled and that was the last straw for Giles.

"Enough," he yelled and Shea and Buffy quieted. "I'm severely disappointed in you Buffy. Tiffani is a kind girl and does not deserve to be in the hands of that monster," Giles said angrily to Buffy.

"Yeah a monster that she thinks is yummy," Shea thought before focusing back on Giles telling Buffy off.

"I'm tired of your little attitude. You are the slayer and you should act like it," Giles yelled at Buffy. Shea clapped and cheered for Giles. A look from Giles silenced her through. "Now, we need to come up with a plan to rescue Tiffani," Giles said and everyone gathered around the table. Buffy was standing a little ways away but she was listening with a scowl on her face.

Tiffani sighed as she was stuck in the warehouse with Spike and his minions. Drusilla was nowhere in sight and for that Tiffani was thankful. She would have either attacked Drusilla or mouthed off and Drusilla would have attacked her.

"So bored," Tiffani whined and one of the minions growled. She had been whining to get on their nerves for a few hours now.

"Shut up," one of the minions growled and Tiffani smirked. She loved when she annoyed the people holding her hostage.

"Make me," Tiffani said with a laugh.

The one that growled earlier went to advance towards her, but another minion stopped him. "Boss said not to hurt her. She is his pet for the time being," the new minion said as he held onto the first minion's arms.

"I'm no one's pet," Tiffani yelled as she threw her shoes at the minion.

"That's it, she's dead," one of the minions that were hit yelled.

"Bring it," Tiffani yelled as she stood up on the crates.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Spike yelled as he left his room and entered the main part of the warehouse. The sight of the minions trying to climb up the crates and Tiffani kicking the minions greeted him. Her hurt ankle had stopped hurting a little while ago.

"I told you to leave her alone, just watch her," Spike roared at his minions, who immediately jumped away from the crate. Tiffani smirked and made a goofy face at the minions, who scowled at her.

"Bad dogs," Tiffani said shaking her head at the minions. Tiffani resisted the urge to laugh when one of the minions growled at her. One of Spike's growls silenced his growl.

"Sorry boss, she's just been pestering us that we were just going to scare her a bit," one of the minions said trying to save their butts.

"Ha you guys scary, right," Tiffani said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "A pink poodle is scarier than you guys," Tiffani said and laughed at their glares.

Spike focused on Tiffani as he walked over to the crates. "Is there any particular reason why you were bugging my minions?" Spike asked as he stood directly in front of the crates looking up at Tiffani.

"Just for the fun of it," Tiffani said with her head tilted trying to give Spike a cute look. Spike growled and shook his head.

"I should have drained you when I had the chance," Spike muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"When did you have the chance?" Tiffani asked just to annoy him. She was enjoying pushing his buttons.

"Bring her to my room," Spike ordered to his minions before leaving the room.

"Our pleasure," the minions said at the same time and Tiffani smirked.

"This will be fun, time to escape," Tiffani thought as the minions went to grab her. She kicked his head like a soccer ball. She stepped on the other minion's head and jumped away from the crates. She ran towards a window that had been covered with a dark tarp. The glass had been broken out who knows how long ago. Tiffani dived through the window and tarp. She pulled the tarp off her before running away from the warehouse. The sunlight hit her skin as she ran.

She heard the minions cursing because they could not run after her. Tiffani laughed as she ran to the high school. She got a few weird looks but that was becoming a normal custom for this school. Tiffani slid into the library and yelled, "Honey, I'm home."

"Tiffani," Shea said shocked at seeing her friend. She shook her head and wondered why she was even shocked. "Nothing she does should shock me anymore," Shea thought before sighing sadly. "I didn't even get to fight," Shea whined and Tiffani saw that Shea was in camouflage, wearing war paint, and had many weapons strapped to her person.

"I'm sorry," Tiffani said and then went to turn around. "I can go be captured again so you can fight," Tiffani said and Shea laughed.

"It's cool. I'll just fight later, but I'm wearing this all night tonight," Shea said as the school bell rang meaning that school was done for the day.

"How did you escape?" Giles said starting to get over the shock that Tiffani had escaped from Spike without a scratch.

"Way too easily," Tiffani said as the rest of the group got over their shock.

"See she's fine, now I have to go home for a bit. Mom wanted me to do some stuff around the house. I'll patrol later," Buffy said as she headed for the door.

"Better not lock me out again or I'm kicking down the door," Tiffani said with a glare.

"Then I'm kicking you," Shea said to Buffy and Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Are we messing with her clothes tonight?" Tiffani whispered to Shea and Shea nodded.

"Oh yes, bright yellow clothes are in her future," Shea whispered and Tiffani laughed evilly. Xander and Willow gave the two of them confused looks.

"I'll dye her hair green while she sleeps," Tiffani whispered and Shea laughed.

"Can not wait," Shea said as they left the school to go to Buffy's house. Angel and the others were taking the night off from patrolling. Giles did not want a repeat kidnapping tonight.

The next morning, Buffy woke up and took a shower. She yawned as she wiped the steam off the mirror. Her scream almost shattered the mirror when she saw her new neon green hair. "Mom," Buffy screamed again as she ran out of the bathroom and to her room.

Joyce ran up to Buffy's room and gasped at Buffy's hair. "Buffy, what did you do to your hair?" Joyce asked and Buffy shook her head.

"I didn't do anything," Buffy said before angrily opening her closet. She screamed once again when she saw all of her clothes were canary yellow.

Downstairs, Shea and Tiffani high-fived and laughed when they heard the screams. "Job well done," Shea said as she and Tiffani grabbed their breakfast to go.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Where are they?" Buffy roared as she barged into the library looking for Shea and Tiffani. She was wearing a hat and the bright yellow clothes. A few strands of her green hair were showing out from under the hat.

"Buffy," Willow said in surprise at Buffy's appearance and how angry she was.

"Woah Buffy, new look," Xander said trying not to laugh and Buffy gave him her death glare.

"Where are who?" Giles asked trying to calm the furious teenage girl.

"Where are Shea and Tiffani?" Buffy roared again and Xander imagined flames coming from her mouth.

"They never came to the school," Willow said and Buffy screamed before leaving the library.

Tiffani and Shea were still giggling as they walked down the streets of Sunnydale. "That was the best way to start the morning," Shea said and Tiffani smiled.

"Definitely, now all we need to do is get you and Angel on a cute date. It needs to be somewhere romantic, just the two of you, soothing music, comfortable atmosphere, and Buffy gagged and tied up in a closet somewhere," Tiffani said as she and Shea walked to a coffee shop.

"Sounds good to me, but I would rather Angel ask me on a date then me just spring you on him," Shea said and Tiffani made a thoughtful noise and nodded.

"I'll make sure he asks you," Tiffani said and Shea sighed.

"Don't do anything that will scare him," Shea said and Tiffani gave her a pout.

"Why would I do that? Have I ever scared any men before?" Tiffani asked with a sad face.

"Yes, you've scared many men before and on purpose too so don't give me that pout," Shea said and Tiffani laughed. She looped one of her arms with one of Shea's arms.

"Too true," Tiffani said as they entered the coffee shop. "So anyways, what do you think about Mr. Broody?" Tiffani asked as they waited in line to order coffee.

"I like him," Shea said with a shrug and Tiffani smirked at the small blush.

"Oh well then that's great," Tiffani said before hugging Shea. Tiffani's focus was solely on the coffee next when she ordered. Shea rolled her eyes and ordered hers as well. Tiffani grabbed as much sugar and cream as she could. Shea grabbed her normal amount of sugar and cream before they grabbed a table by the window in the store.

"I don't see how you stand all of that sweet stuff. You don't even have coffee left after all that," Shea said looking at Tiffani, who was drowning the poor coffee with sugar and cream.

"It's good," Tiffani said with an excited smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Right, I'll just take your word for it," Shea said before fixing her own coffee.

Later that day, Shea and Tiffani were heading back to the Bronze. They had stayed away from the school all day. They stopped at a picture store earlier in the day and got the pictures of Buffy that they took last night developed. Shea had a picture of Buffy framed which had Buffy with her green hair shaped like Mickey Mouse ears on her head.

Tiffani smirked when Shea told her that she would give the picture to Joyce. Joyce would never get rid of the picture. "You are a genius," Tiffani said after that and Shea smiled.

"Thank you," Shea said before the idea of going to the Bronze appeared in Tiffani's head. Tiffani was once again dragging Shea to the Bronze. They stopped at the house though and dropped off the picture to Joyce, who loved it. Shea was trying to get out of going to the club, but Tiffani would hear none of it. Tiffani was actually singing the llama song to block out Shea's protests.

"Why are we going to the Bronze tonight?" Shea yelled as they actually walked into the Bronze.

"You won't be here long if my future seeing abilities are correct," Tiffani said mystically.

"You don't have future seeing abilities," Shea said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello Shea, Tiffani," Angel said behind Shea and Tiffani. Shea jumped and Tiffani smirked at Shea.

"Hey," Tiffani said with a wave. "Oh shiny," Tiffani said as an excuse to get away from Shea and Angel. Shea inwardly cursed yet thanked Tiffani. She almost laughed aloud when she the weird look on Angel's face.

"Hi Angel, oh don't worry about her. She's got an issue with shiny things. Poor thing," Shea said and she swore she saw Tiffani flip her off from behind one of the supports in the building.

"Alright, well I was wanting to talk to you actually. Not here though, I was wondering if you would like to go some place to just sit and talk," Angel said a little nervously and Shea felt her heart jump. Angel held out one of his hands and Shea slipped one of hers into his hand.

"Sure, sounds nice," Shea said and the two of them left the club.

Meanwhile behind one of the supports in the club, Tiffani did a victory dance. "I'm good," she said before yelping as she felt someone grab her.

"I don't like pets that run away," Spike growled in her ear and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your pet. This is the modern world, not ancient times where women could be a man's slave or pet. I have rights. I will not be treated like some dog. If you want me to be yours then snap out of the whole pet idea and get to know me as an equal," Tiffani said as she poked Spike's chest and backed him up into a wall of the club. "Get it, got it, good," Tiffani said close to Spike's face before turning around and walking out of the club.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered still against the wall. He shook his head before leaving the club. He did not follow Tiffani. He went back to the warehouse to think over some things. "She's crazy," he thought as he lied back on his bed wondering about Tiffani.

Shea and Angel ended up in a nice little coffee house part bookstore. Shea smiled and felt at home in the place. Places like this had her two favorite things, which were books and coffee. Angel smiled when he saw how happy Shea seemed in the coffee house. Angel held out a chair for Shea and gently pushed her towards the table. He took a seat across from her and ordered her a coffee when the waitress came by.

"Shea, I've been thinking a lot lately and I've told Buffy that I no longer wish to be with her. Lately all I can think about is you. You're in my thoughts and dreams. Shea, this will probably seem forward of me, but will you be mine?" Angel said and he stared deeply into Shea's eyes.

Shea felt her heart stop for a moment. The only thought she had before answering was, "Buffy will try to kill me, oh well let her try, and Tiffani is going to want to party the night away, lock away the rum." "Yes," Shea said with a sweet smile to Angel, who leaned over the table and kissed her on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"We need rum," Tiffani said aloud at Giles's house. She had found the man's house, much to his surprise. Giles looked over at Tiffani and shook his head.

"You are much too young to have rum," Giles said and Tiffani laughed.

"I beat a pirate at drinking rum tons of times so it's not a big deal," Tiffani said as she stood up and went to walk out to buy some rum. Giles stopped her.

"They will not sell alcohol to you. You are only nineteen," Giles said rationally.

Tiffani shrugged and said, "Well either you buy it for me, or I just steal it." She said it in such a serious manner that Giles swallowed nervously.

"Fine, but I do not want to hear any complaints in the morning and you better be at school bright and early," Giles said as he grabbed his keys. Tiffani mentally cheered as they went to the liquor store. Giles bought as much rum as Tiffani gave him money for then they took it back to his house. Willow and Xander were invited, but they were not able to make it.

The green haired monster was not invited. Shea and Angel soon showed up at Giles's house with their hands together. Tiffani smirked like the cat that got the canary when she saw the two of them. Giles gave Shea a questioning look before he sensed a headache for the next day when Buffy found out. He wished Shea and Angel happiness though. In the corner, he pulled Angel away and threatened that if he hurt Shea then Giles would enjoy torturing Angel to death.

Shea and Tiffani hugged and then Shea groaned when she saw all the rum. "Oh no, not the rum again, you go crazy with this stuff," Shea said to Tiffani, who happily opened one of the bottles.

"I know, isn't it great?" Tiffani asked with a giggle before chugging the whole bottle.

"Does she have a problem?" Angel whispered in Shea's ear, which made her shiver at the close proximity.

"Tons," Shea said before dodging a pillow that Tiffani through at her.

"You're just jealous," Tiffani said before passing everyone a bottle. She opened her second one when she sat down on the couch. Giles opened his bottle and took a big gulp before taking off his glasses. He could tell it was going to be a long night and he thought right.

Throughout the whole night, Shea and Angel had flirted happily. Tiffani had tried to get Giles to play silly kid games. Giles had retired a few hours into the party. Angel tried not to cower in the corner from how crazy and silly Tiffani turned. Shea threatened to tie Tiffani to the couch and Tiffani just made a dirty joke about it, which caused a dirty joke war to break out. Angel tried to replace the rum with water, which earned him a bite on the hand from Tiffani. Shea kissed it better.

"Time for prank phone calls," Tiffani yelled happily and Giles cursed from upstairs before going back to sleep.

"Who should be our victim first?" Shea asked calmly as she sat by Angel on the couch.

"You two do this often?" Angel asked and Shea nodded as if it was not a big deal.

"Well we could be mean to Xander, but Xander is too cute to be mean to. Hmm Willow is awesome so no to being mean to her. Oh I know, let's piss off Buffy more, which is always fun," Tiffani said gleefully as she grabbed Giles's phone. She dialed the block number and then Buffy's number. Shea grabbed the phone and Tiffani sat back smirking.

"Hello," Joyce said and Shea made her voice lower.

"Yes hello, may I speak to Joyce Summers please," Shea said in the best deep voice she could. She was actually starting to sound like the principal.

"This is she," Joyce said curiously.

"Hello Mrs. Summers, my name is Principal Snyder. I was just calling to tell you that Buffy has not been showing up to the last few detentions that she was assigned. I'm afraid that drastic measures will be taken if she does not show up to detentions or stray from this bad path she is going down. I have read what she has done at other schools," Shea said and trailed off at the end.

"Oh dear, I will talk with her immediately. She is a good kid. I know she will get back on the right path and I will make sure of it," Joyce said before thanking "Principal Snyder" and hanging up.

"Nice, my turn," Tiffani said and took the phone from Shea. Tiffani dialed the number of one of Spike's minions. She had heard the idiot say his number when they were holding her captive. She changed her voice to a really high and squeaky pitch.

"Hello," the minion said on the other line.

"Oh baby, where are you? I've been waiting for you all night. I can't believe you stood me up. So mean," Tiffani whined and the minion let out a confused sound.

"I'm sorry," the minion said slowly.

"Sorry, sorry, what do you mean sorry? I've been crying so much and here I was waiting in this cute little skirt and shirt I bought and then you don't even show up," Tiffani screamed and then cried at the end.

"I didn't know, wait where are you?" the minion said getting a little curious about the girl on the other end.

"I'm never talking to you again you jerk," Tiffani cried before hanging up. She had heard the minion trying to get her to wait as she hung up.

"Was that one of the guys that held you in the warehouse?" Shea asked while laughing. Tiffani nodded and Shea said, "Wow some guys are so stupid." "Not you though," Shea said quickly when Angel gave her a look. Tiffani laughed when Angel smirked.

"Can I give him the I'll chop you up into little pieces if you hurt my soul mated best friend talk?" Tiffani asked sweetly and Shea shook her head.

"I think he knows to be good," Shea said when she saw Angel about ready to grab a chair or even the lamp to defend himself against Tiffani. She placed one of her hands on one of his and gave him a comforting look.

"Take away all my fun," Tiffani muttered before downing another bottle of rum. Shea and Angel said good night and good-bye. Shea went to sleep on the couch and wondered where Tiffani disappeared. Shea shrugged and fell asleep.

Tiffani giggled as she slipped into the bed behind a sleeping librarian. Tiffani snuggled under the covers and fell asleep quickly. She could not wait to hear how freaked out Giles would be in the morning.

The next morning, Shea woke up in Giles's house to a man yelling in shock. A few curses were coming from upstairs and Shea rushed upstairs. She threw open Giles's bedroom door and saw him sitting up shirtless in the bed beside a sleeping fully clothed Tiffani. Giles looked at Shea in fear.

"I did not touch her," Giles yelled as he jumped out of bed.

Shea cracked up laughing when Tiffani woke up smirking. "She is just messing with you," Shea said as Tiffani sat up and stood from the bed.

"Morning," Tiffani said cheerfully before hugging Giles. "You were a comfortable pillow," Tiffani said and winked at Giles.

"I can not believe I did that to you," Giles muttered sorrowfully to Tiffani and Tiffani laughed.

"Chill dude, we didn't do the naughty. I just didn't want to sleep on the couch and this room has the only bed," Tiffani said before running out of the room. Shea was left to calm Giles down while Tiffani made breakfast, which consisted of sugar toast and cinnamon rolls. "Sugar," Tiffani cackled evilly.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"You had way too much sugar," Shea groaned as she watched Tiffani literally bounce around the library. Giles was sipping some tea to calm down. He was worried that Tiffani would knock over something that was not easily replaced.

"Did not," Tiffani said and stuck her tongue out at Shea.

"Yeah you did," Shea said shaking her head before focusing on the book she was reading.

"This is not my day," Buffy whined as she entered the library.

"Can I make it worse?" Tiffani yelled and Shea smirked at Buffy.

"Just by seeing you has made it worse," Buffy growled at Tiffani, who just laughed. Shea held in her laughs when Tiffani ran over to Buffy.

"Aw baby you don't mean that," Tiffani cooed before hugging Buffy and kissing her on the cheek. Tiffani laughed as she ran over to Shea and sat in her lap. Buffy was frozen in place as her face turned bright red.

"Good luck for you Buffy," Shea said adding fuel to the fire.

"You're so weird," Buffy finally screamed and the two friends laughed.

"Thank you," Shea and Tiffani said at the same time.

"Girls, quiet please, I'm trying to do research," Giles said and Tiffani and Shea rolled their eyes, while Buffy pouted as she sat down. Her hair was still green and she was still wearing bright yellow clothes.

"You should just give up about researching. We like it here and we don't really want to leave," Shea said as she shoved Tiffani off her lap. Tiffani yelped before glaring at Shea.

"Yeah what she said," Tiffani said messing up Shea's hair, which almost earned her a smack on the back of the head from Shea.

"Wish Angel was awake," Shea whispered looking at the phone. Buffy's head snapped up and glared at Shea.

"What did you say about Angel?" Buffy growled as she stood out of her seat.

"I said I wish he was awake so I could talk to him," Shea said standing up as well. Tiffani immediately appeared at the side with a bag of popcorn. She offered Giles some as Shea and Buffy glared at each other.

"Why would you want to talk to him? He may have broken up with me, but he would never talk to a girl like you," Buffy said angrily and Shea's eyes narrowed.

A smirk appeared on Shea's face when she said, "Well you've been misinformed. Angel and I are together now and he seemed to enjoy talking to me and more last night."

"Go Shea," Tiffani cheered Shea on as Buffy's face went stark white before turning tomato red.

"You're lying," Buffy roared as she charged at Shea. Shea moved to the side and stuck out one of her feet, which caused Buffy to trip.

"Not lying," Shea said with a big smile down at Buffy.

"Why would he leave me for you?" Buffy cried as she sat on the floor. Tiffani saw Giles was about to comfort Buffy, but she stopped by telling him that Ms. Calendar needed his assistance in her classroom. Giles booked it out of there faster than he had ran before.

"Because you whine too much, you use him like he is just some tool, you always think about yourself, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like you have been treating him," Shea said calmly before walking over to Tiffani and taking a handful of popcorn out of the bag.

"Hey what's up?" Xander asked as he and Willow entered the library. Willow rushed over to Buffy, who immediately started crying how Angel was an idiot. Shea just rolled her eyes at Buffy while Tiffani offered Xander some popcorn.

"You missed the show," Tiffani said to Xander while giving Shea a thump up.

"Well she needed to be told the truth and I was more than happy to do it," Shea said with a big smile and Tiffani laughed. Xander was just confused as he munched on the popcorn. Willow and Buffy left to go to class and Buffy was still whining the whole time.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Xander asked as he decided to skip class with Tiffani and Shea.

"I don't know. Tiffani just gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and she flipped and starting crying about Angel leaving her," Shea said with a shrug. Tiffani laughed and then hugged Xander.

"I guess she just didn't like my kisses," Tiffani said and then kissed Xander on the cheek. "See I give good kisses," Tiffani said to a now blushing Xander.

"Down girl," Shea said and pulled Tiffani off Xander.

After school, everyone but Giles was heading out to town. Xander was telling Shea and Tiffani all about a good fast food place, which is where they were heading. Shea was excited that Angel was joining them and Tiffani was bored and wanting to cause mischief.

"I'm bored. Can I go visit Spike?" Tiffani asked Shea like a child asking for a cookie before dinner.

"Why do you want to visit him? He just wanted you as a snack," Shea asked as they entered the fast food restaurant.

"He's so cute and well I want to bug his minions again. Those guys are so stupid," Tiffani said as they ordered their food.

"Fine, I can see that I won't be able to keep you from going. Just do me a favor and do not bite the vampires. I know you like biting, but they might think the wrong thing," Shea said and Tiffani ran out of the building after hugging Shea. She made a stop at the pet store before making her way to the warehouse.

"Hello, Spike, I'm back and I've got presents," Tiffani said as she opened the warehouse doors. The minions immediately appeared growling at her and Spike walked out of his room.

"Grab her," one of the minions said and Tiffani pulled a light saber out of her bag. She had made a stop at a toy store on the way to the warehouse as well.

"Back," Tiffani said and smacked one of the minions on the head with the light saber.

"What do you mean presents?" Spike asked curiously as he motioned for the minions to move and Tiffani to come closer. Tiffani smiled as she walked towards Spike. She put the bag on the table in the warehouse.

"I bought the minions awesome little dog collars that have their own names on the tags. This one is for Grumpy. This one is for Fluffy. This one is for Ralph and for the meanest minion of all is Pinky," Tiffani said as she pulled out hot pink collars with little crystals on the collars. Silver heart dog tags hung from the collars.

The minions' jaws dropped when she walked towards them and put the collars on them. They would have attacked her, but a glare from Spike kept them from harming her. Spike was trying not to laugh a the collars wrapped around his minions' necks.

"You guys look so cute," Tiffani said before pinching "Pinky's" cheeks. "Now time for your gift, Spike," Tiffani said as she walked back over to the table. She pulled a mug that had Spike's favorite soap opera on it and a box of his favorite cereal that he mixes with his blood. "What do you think?" Tiffani asked with a cute smile as Spike took the gifts.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Thanks luv," Spike said and Tiffani beamed. She smiled even more when Spike asked her if she would join him to watch his favorite show, which was on now.

"Sounds fun to me, thanks," Tiffani said as she entered Spike's room to watch the show. Spike sat on the bed resting his back on the headboard, while Tiffani lied down on the bed on her stomach facing the television.

The minions outside were confused as to what in the world was going on. They were a little worried that Spike was no longer the big bad. Tiffani looked back at Spike, who looked lost in thought and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"Hey Spike, you're still the big bad even if you want to get to know me. You don't have to change yourself when you're around me. Anyways, I like you for who you are," Tiffani said with another smile before facing the television.

Spike just nodded as he looked from Tiffani and the television. "Good to know," Spike said as he rested one of his hands on Tiffani's ankle that was closest to him.

"Hey, where did Tiffani go?" Willow asked after halfway through eating. Shea laughed and shook her head.

"She's been gone for a while," Shea said as she picked up a French fry.

"Is she a ninja?" Xander asked before taking a sip of his soda.

"She tries to be," Shea said before jumping when two cold hands were gently placed on her shoulders.

"Missed you," Angel whispered in Shea's ear before she turned around and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Shea's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Missed you too, would you like to join us?" Shea asked and motioned to the open space beside her in the booth. Willow and Xander by now had their jaws on the floor. Angel took a seat by Shea and Shea smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, when did you and dead boy start going out?" Xander asked in shock.

"That's why Buffy was freaking out earlier," Willow said and then put a hand over her mouth.

"Buffy was freaking out," Angel said questionably to Shea.

"I basically just told her that she didn't deserve you and that she needed to grow up," Shea said with a shrug and Angel chuckled. "We started going out yesterday," Shea answered Xander's question.

"Where's your other half?" Angel asked joking with Shea.

Shea rolled her eyes and said, "Well she's probably at Spike's warehouse driving his minions insane and trying to hug the big bad."

"She willingly went to where Spike is," Willow squeaked as she coughed because of drinking too quickly.

"Yeah, don't worry, she'll show up at the house later or at the school tomorrow morning," Shea said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Xander asked almost yelling.

"She's been in worse situations and made it out before," Shea said with a shrug and Xander and Willow just gave each other a worried look. Angel gave Shea's hand a squeeze to comfort her. "Really I'm not worried," Shea said to Angel with a smile.

Back at the warehouse, Spike's show had gone off and Spike was now watching Tiffani. "So what makes you like me?" Spike finally asked.

"Well you don't give a flip what people think about you. If you want something then you go after it with all that you have. You're good looking and you're hilarious," Tiffani said counting things with her fingers.

"Seems you know a good bit about me, now tell me about yourself," Spike said as Tiffani faced him on the bed.

"I'm nineteen years old. I'm love listening to music, watching movies, and trying new things. I'm fun and some people would call me a little crazy," Tiffani said with a smile as she moved a strand of hair away from her face. "Oh and driving Buffy insane is one of my life goals," Tiffani said and she smirked when Spike busted out laughing.

"I think we'll get along fine luv," Spike said to Tiffani with a wink.

Angel and Shea were now at his mansion enjoying some quiet time together. They had left Xander and Willow a little while ago. Shea smiled as she sat on a couch beside Angel in front of a nice fire. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"This is nice," Shea said and Angel gave her waist a little squeeze.

"Yes it is," Angel said before gently using his other hand to tilt Shea's face up to face him. Shea's cheeks turned slightly pink when Angel's face drew closer to hers. Both of their eyes closed when their lips touched.

A flash of a camera went off during their sweet kiss. Shea and Angel pulled away quickly and looked at the slightly open front door, where the flash had come from. "They grow up so fast," Tiffani cried as she was wearing a spy outfit and holding a camera. "This is going in the book of memories," Tiffani said dramatically before realizing that she had been spotted.

"Tiffani," Shea growled as she stood up from the couch.

"He he don't kill me. I love you Shea," Tiffani said as Shea started walking to the door with a dangerous look on her face.

"You're dead," Shea yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

"To the escape mobile," Tiffani screamed as she ran away and jumped in the backseats of Spike's car. Shea cursed the car as Spike drove away. Tiffani was waving from the backseats with a sheepish grin, while waving around the picture of Shea and Angel kissing.

"Shea," Angel said calmly as he appeared behind Shea and placed his hands on her shoulders. His fingers traced her neck. "Don't worry about the picture. I know you looked wonderful in it," Angel said in Shea's ear.

His breath made Shea shiver as she turned around to face him. "Thank you, but I'm still hurting her later," she said before kissing Angel.

Tiffani laughed in the backseat of Spike's car as he drove to the warehouse. "That was great. Did you see how mad she was?" Tiffani said while holding her stomach.

"She looked like she wanted to rip your head off," Spike said as Tiffani crawled into the front passenger seat.

"Well she won't go that far, but she'll definitely get me back. Can I stay with you tonight to keep from being attacked in my sleep?" Tiffani asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"How do you know I won't attack you in your sleep?" Spike asked as he parked by the warehouse.

"How do you know I won't attack you back?" Tiffani asked with a smirk before hopping out of the car.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Boss, get her away from me," one of Spike's minions yelled as Tiffani chased him around with a tutu in one hand and pink ribbon in the other hand.

"Quit being a baby, you will look so cute in this," Tiffani yelled as she tackled the jumped on top of the table and tackled the minion.

"Help," the unfortunate minion yelled as the other minions cowered in one corner of the warehouse. Spike was sitting in a large chair at the table smirking at the scene before him. "Pink is not my color," the minion growled at Tiffani as she put the tutu on him.

"Shut up, pink shows off your girly attitude," Tiffani said as she smacked the minion's hands away from her.

"I'm not a girl," the minion, who indeed is male, said with a whine.

"Well you act like a girl," Tiffani said as she tied the bright pink ribbon in his hair. Spike laughed as she pulled out a video camera and recorded the minion's embarrassing moment.

"Now who is next?" Tiffani asked as she stood up holding a bunny costume.

"No," the minions yelled in terror as they shook in the corner. Tiffani laughed evilly as she approached them.

"I miss Tiffani," Shea said bored out of her mind as she ate breakfast with Joyce and Buffy. Tiffani had not returned to the house all night. "I'm dying Spike's hair purple if he hurt her," Shea thought grumpily before the front door was opened.

"Who missed me?" Tiffani yelled and Shea laughed.

"No one," Shea yelled and so did Buffy. Shea kicked Buffy under the table.

"Well then I guess I will have to leave you and come back when you miss me," Tiffani said dramatically before Joyce pulled her into a hug. "Aw yay, I was missed," Tiffani said as she hugged Joyce back.

"Please leave," Buffy groaned and Shea kicked her leg under the table again. Joyce reprimanded Buffy. Tiffani slowly walked over to Shea with a pout.

"Did you miss me?" Tiffani asked quietly with a frown.

"Of course I missed you," Shea said before smiling at Tiffani.

"Missed you too," Tiffani yelled before hugging Shea and then stealing her waffle.

"That's it, you're dead," Shea yelled as she jumped off the kitchen stool and chased after Tiffani. Tiffani ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She devoured the waffle, while listening to Shea promise so many death threats. Tiffani had heard most of them, but a few she had to add to the list.

Tiffani showered quickly and then left the bathroom wearing a towel. She walked into the guest bedroom and screamed in horror when she found all of Xander's clothes gone and a fluffy pastel pink dress was lying on the bed. She ran to the closet and saw that all of Willow's clothes were gone as well.

"Shea, this is cruel and unusual punishment," Tiffani yelled as she walked downstairs holding the dress. Shea laughed when she saw Tiffani's distasteful look towards the dress.

"Payback," Shea said innocently with a big smile.

"Screw that, I'll go to school in a towel," Tiffani said as she went to walk out of the house wearing only a towel.

"Don't you step out of the house like that," Joyce yelled in shock as she grabbed Tiffani and forced her upstairs. Joyce started talking about how cute the dress was as she made Tiffani put it on. Shea just laughed gleefully with an evil look on her face when Tiffani walked back downstairs wearing the princess pink dress.

"I'd rather walk around naked then wear this," Tiffani said as she tried to burn the dress with her eyes, which did not have rays coming from them.

"Tiffani, you've walked around naked before, so don't do it today," Shea said and Buffy and Joyce coughed as some of their breakfast went down the wrong way.

"Fine, but only because you hid all of the other clothes and I do not want to wear those yellow clothes of Buffy's," Tiffani said with a glare at Shea before thanking Joyce for breakfast. Tiffani and Shea left the house, with Buffy trailing after them.

"You look so cute," Willow said as she noticed Tiffani and Shea walk into the library. Tiffani growled and went to grab some scissors, but Shea stopped her and hid the scissors.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Shea asked and went to pinch Tiffani's cheeks.

"Cute as a button," Xander said and Tiffani glared at him.

"Giles, I'm hanging out in your office all day, away from the mean people," Tiffani yelled as she walked into Giles's office. Giles walked out of the office and gave the others a confused look.

"What is she upset about?" Giles asked as she grabbed a few books to put back on the shelves.

"I'm getting my revenge," Shea said simply with a shrug.

"She looks so cute in that princess dress," Willow said with a giggle. Xander was not making it any better with his little comments of how the dress looks on Tiffani.

"That's it, I'm walking around naked," Tiffani yelled and Giles almost dropped the books in his hands.

"Tiffani, do you really want the perverted guys of this school staring at you?" Shea called out as Tiffani tried to get out of the dress, which was putting up a good fight.

"Gouge their eyes out and it's no problem," Tiffani called back with a frustrated noise as she tried to rip the dress.

"Not allowed to do that," Shea said before walking into the office and pulling Tiffani out of the room. Tiffani sighed when she saw that the dress did not even have a tear in it.

"What is this thing made of?" Tiffani cried out before sitting down beside Willow at the table.

"You'll never know," Shea said mysteriously and Tiffani just went to throw a book at her, which Giles stopped her before she could.

"Time for research," Giles said and Tiffani and Shea went to protest. A look from Giles made them pout and grab some books.

"Ooh I want to research about cotton candy," Tiffani said and Shea laughed at Giles's look.

"You never said what we had to research," Shea said to Giles as Tiffani grabbed a book about cotton candy.

"I swear this dress was made by the cotton candy monster, but it's not edible," Tiffani growled under her breath, but everyone still heard her.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Hours after researching, Shea was drawing a cartoon for a muffin man, Tiffani was curled up sleeping on the table, Xander was throwing paper balls into a trashcan, Willow was still working away happily, Giles was massaging his temples, and Buffy was plotting ways on getting Tiffani and Shea back.

"Can we leave now?" Shea asked when she finished her epic cartoon.

"Go straight home," Giles said with a stern look.

Tiffani and Shea looked at each other with a look that said that there was no way they were going straight home. The two of them nodded at each other before saluting to Giles. "Yes sir," they said at the same time before leaving the library. Tiffani marched out and Shea walked beside her, trying not to laugh.

"How about we have a girl's night?" Shea asked as she and Tiffani looped an arm together.

"Sounds like fun to me," Tiffani said and then glared at the dress. "Can I change first?" Tiffani asked and Shea laughed.

"Yeah, but we have to head to Buffy's house first and then we can start our girl's night," Shea said and Tiffani hugged her with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go, go, go, go," Tiffani said as she grabbed Shea's hand and ran towards Buffy's house.

Joyce greeted them and then laughed at Tiffani's enthusiasm to be out of the pink dress. Shea just smiled innocently when she handed Tiffani the bag of Xander's clothes.

After Tiffani was rid of the scary pink dress, she and Shea left the house and headed into town. They were headed to the movie theater to watch the old B rated horror movies. Shea was giddy and telling Tiffani about every movie. Tiffani had no idea about some of these movies, but she knew it would be a fun time.

"This is a great way to start girl's night," Shea said as they bought some popcorn, drinks, and candy. Tiffani just gave a nod as she had her mouth full of gummy worms.

Tiffani just pointed to the room they were going to watch the movies and took off. Shea laughed before popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she followed Tiffani.

The movies were over too soon as they left the theater. Shea was resisting the urge to smack Tiffani, who was making fun of one of the movies. "Alright, now time to go get ice cream and then we are hitting the arcade," Tiffani said as she led the way.

"You're going to lose at the arcade," Shea said with a smirk.

"That's what you think," Tiffani said as they entered the ice cream shop.

Angel was walking around town looking for Shea. He had looked at Buffy's house, but Shea was nowhere to be seen. He checked the Bronze wondering if Shea had been dragged there by Tiffani, but she was not there either. He sighed as he leaned against a building to think about where she might be. He had no idea what Shea was doing, but he was worried about her.

Spike on the other hand was bored out of his mind and wanted Tiffani to show up. The minions were still slightly traumatized after all the girly torture she put them through. Spike laughed as he watched the video of Tiffani torturing the minions again. "Crazy bird," he said as he watched the minion be put into a tutu again. "Wonder where she's at?" he thought with a small frown.

"That was awesome," Tiffani said as she and Shea finished a racing game. Tiffani and Shea were not good at racing, so they just judged the game by who hit the most stuff. "Best way to play a game you stink at," Tiffani said experiencing a sugar rush from the ice cream.

"I agree, oh duck, there is the mayor," Shea said as she grabbed Tiffani and pulled her behind a city mailbox.

"I hate that guy, he ate spiders," Tiffani said with a shiver.

"Ew," Shea said and Tiffani just stuck out her tongue.

"Oh what are you two girls doing out so late?" the mayor's voice said from above them, and Tiffani and Shea cursed mentally.

"We were inspecting the city mail boxes. They look like they need to be replaced," Shea said as the two of them stood up and faced the creepy mayor. "His smiles are weird," Shea thought as she tried not to get up and run.

"You two are so cute," the mayor said and Shea resisted the urge to gag. Tiffani was beside Shea and she clenched her fists. "Would you two like to join me for dinner?" the mayor asked with that always present creepy smile on his face. The mayor reached his hands out towards Tiffani and Shea.

"Back off creeper," Tiffani yelled and kicked the mayor in the gut. She and Shea took off running. The mayor was trying to regain his breath as he watched them run away. "Freak," Tiffani yelled before they disappeared from his sight.

"That was gross, now where are we going?" Shea said while still running. Tiffani was in the lead.

"We're going to see my cuddle buddy," Tiffani said with a big smile, and Shea just shook her head.

"You have a lot of cuddle buddies," Shea said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not too many, but don't worry you're still my favorite," Tiffani said and winked at Shea. Shea just laughed as they ran to an old warehouse.

"Honey bun, I missed you," Tiffani yelled as she pushed open the warehouse doors.

"Don't call me Honey bun," Spike yelled as he sat at a table looking at Tiffani and Shea.

"What no hug? I'm sad now, anyways this is my soul mated best friend Shea, so no biting or hurting, because I'll do worse than make you guys wear tutus," Tiffani said and the last part was focused towards the minions. The minions gave Tiffani looks of fear before running from the room screaming.

"What all did you do to them?" Shea asked raising an eyebrow at Tiffani, who was walking over to Spike.

"Not much, they're just wimps," Tiffani said before yelping when Spike pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"Shea," Angel's voice said worried behind Shea, who was standing at the end of the table.

"Angel," Shea said with a big smile.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked warily as he glared at Spike. Spike was growling at Angel. Shea just looked between the two vampires, while Tiffani just shook her head.

"Behave," Tiffani yelled and pinched Spike's leg. "Back," Tiffani said and pointed at Angel. "Now then, let's all be civilized about this," Tiffani said as Shea stood behind Angel, because he put her back there.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"How is this acting civilly?" Shea asked as she and Tiffani sat on the table eating popcorn. Spike and Angel were wrestling on the floor. The two vampires were yelling while wrestling, but the wrestling was helping them sort out some issues.

"Well it's not civil, but it sure is amusing and sexy," Tiffani said and gave Shea a high five.

"Well that is true," Shea said as she saw the muscles in Angel's back and arms flex. "Yum," she said and Tiffani laughed.

"Hey what are we going to do about the mayor?" Tiffani asked and Shea frowned.

"Well I still love the blowing up the school and the mayor plan, but I do not want to be anywhere near the mayor when he goes all giant creature thing," Shea said and Tiffani nodded.

"We should probably tell the Scooby gang about the mayor's big plan soon. We can just say we read about it today during all that research," Tiffani said and Shea laughed.

"You slept during most of the research so I'll tell Giles about it," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"Fine, but my dream was awesome. I dreamed that that evil dress was made of cotton candy and I got to eat it," Tiffani said with a pout before they focused on the two vampires wrestling on the floor.

"Well this is getting a bit boring, maybe we should come up with a plan to annoy the mayor," Tiffani said and the two vampires stopped.

"What about the mayor?" Angel asked as he moved away from Spike and towards Shea. Shea smiled at Angel as he stopped by her side. Spike walked over to Tiffani, who just laughed at the frown on his face.

"What are you two doing around him?" Spike growled. He knew that the mayor was messing around with some underground dealings. "Stay away from him," Spike growled at Tiffani as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well he is the one that ran into us, but that's beside the point. The mayor is planning some gross stuff so we need to stop him," Tiffani said and Shea rolled her eyes.

"What she's trying to say is that the mayor plans on turning himself into this huge monster, and he is going to eat the graduating Sunnydale High School class at graduation this year," Shea said with a shrug.

There were a few moments of silence before Angel screamed out, "He's planning what?"

"Don't make her repeat that," Tiffani said to Angel, who was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Anyways, we need to stop him," Shea said as she pushed Angel's jaws closed.

"I still vote we blow him up," Tiffani said before trying to calm Spike down.

"You just want something to blow up," Shea said and Tiffani smiled.

"Well who wouldn't want to blow up that school, which is on top of a hell mouth?" Tiffani asked before giggling gleefully.

"Good point, so Angel do you know where to get some dynamite?" Angel asked with a cute smile.

"I'm not letting you in charge of dynamite," Angel said and Shea's jaw dropped.

"Shouldn't have said that," Tiffani said with a smirk. "That's something someone would say to me, not to Shea," Tiffani whispered to Spike.

"What do you mean you won't let me be in charge of the dynamite? Do you think I'm not responsible?" Shea yelled at Angel as she got in his face.

Spike was trying not to laugh while Shea was yelling at Angel. Tiffani was singing a song that went, "Angel is in trouble, Angel is in trouble."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want you anywhere near the dynamite, because I do not want you to get hurt," Angel said as he gently set his hands on Shea's shoulders.

Shea turned her head away from Angel. "Are you sure that's what you meant, because if you really don't want me to handle explosive devices because you do not think I can handle them responsibly then you're sleeping on the couch," Shea said and Angel sighed.

"I trust you, but I just don't want you to get hurt," Angel said as he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Shea's cheek.

"He just doesn't want to sleep in the dog house," Tiffani whispered to Spike.

"I didn't think his house had a dog house," Spike whispered back.

"We could always build one," Tiffani said and Spike laughed.

"I'm not sleeping in a dog house," Angel yelled over at Tiffani and Spike.

"Meow, I'll just lock you in a cat box then with a fake mouse that squeaks," Tiffani yelled as Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "Bye Shea," Tiffani said with a smile and a wave as Spike carried her to his bedroom.

"Well you have her planning evil things if you ever make me mad, so let's go home," Shea said with a laugh at Angel's weird look.

"Would she really try to put me in a cat box?" Angel asked and Shea laughed more.

"She wouldn't try, she would just put you in the box," Shea said as she grabbed Angel's hand and they left the warehouse.

"So do you want to annoy Buffy?" Tiffani asked in a bored tone.

"Do you know her number?" Spike asked as he looked over at Tiffani, who was lying on his bed.

"No," Tiffani said with a sigh.

"Hmm what explosives should we get?" Shea asked aloud as she paced in Angel's living room.

"Let me pick those out," Angel said, but he went quiet when Shea glared at him.

"I've picked out explosives before so it's not a big deal," Shea said and Angel jumped out of his seat.

"When did you pick out explosives before?" Angel yelled and Shea just smirked. She turned around and just whistled as she walked away from Angel.

"Wait, I'm serious, when did you pick out explosives," Angel yelled as he chased after Shea.

"Are you serious? Did you two really blow up a giant marshmallow?" Spike asked and Tiffani smiled.

"It was the best s'more we ever made," Tiffani said and Spike just fell back laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Get up, you need to talk to the Watcher," Spike said as he shook Tiffani.

"Ten more minutes," Tiffani grumbled before snuggling deeper into the covers.

"If you get up now then I will let you torture my minions later tonight," Spike said as he ran a hand through Tiffani's hair.

Tiffani turned to face Spike and had a sleepy smile on her face. "Can I chase them with a chainsaw?" Tiffani asked sweetly and Spike grew a surprised look before laughing.

"Of course you can luv, now get up," Spike said and Tiffani jumped out of bed.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes to change into," Tiffani said and Spike motioned towards his dresser.

"Grab some of mine," Spike said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Tiffani said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping over to his dresser.

Angel stared at the sleeping Shea nervously. "Here goes nothing," he thought shakily as he walked over with a tray in one of his hands. "Shea, baby, time to wake up," Angel said softly as he gave Shea's shoulder a little push.

Shea's eyes snapped open and then narrowed into a glare. "I brought you breakfast in bed. I cooked waffles, and I brought the butter and syrup up here for you to put on whatever you want. There are also some chocolate chips in this little dish if you want to add them to your waffles. There is a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk. I also sliced up a peach for you," Angel said quickly to keep Shea's wrath at bay.

Shea gave the breakfast tray with a critical eye before nodding. "Thank you Angel," Shea said happily, as she sat up in the bed. Angel gently set the tray over and she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before enjoying her breakfast.

"That breakfast saved me," Angel thought as he let out a small sigh of relief.

Shea and Tiffani arrived at the library and Shea laughed at Tiffani's appearance. She was wearing some of Spike's dark jeans, one of his shirts, and she had her hair brushed back. "All that is missing is Spike's coat," Shea said before she told Tiffani how Angel's breakfast saved his life.

"He should know by now not to wake you up before eight o'clock in the morning," Tiffani said with a smirk as they entered the library. Giles was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning Giles," Shea said happily and Giles gave a little jump.

"Oh good morning girls," Giles said as he stood up and exited his office.

"What, no morning hug?" Tiffani said with a pout as she held her arm out.

"Are you wearing Spike's clothes?" Giles asked Tiffani as he choked on some of his tea.

"Maybe, but the more important point is where is my hug?" Tiffani asked as she advanced toward Giles with her arms outstretched.

"I'll give you a hug, Tiffani," Shea said to save Giles.

"Yay," Tiffani yelled and turned around. Instead of a hug, she jumped into Shea's arms. Shea glared at Tiffani before rolling her eyes.

"Girls, let's get back to work," Giles said, and Tiffani and Shea pouted.

"No," they said at the same time before Shea made Tiffani get out of her arms. Tiffani stuck her tongue out at Shea, who just smirked.

"Girls, please act your age," Giles said with a sigh as he felt a headache coming on.

"I forgot, what's my age again?" Tiffani asked Shea and Giles resisted the urge to smack himself in the face.

"Well you're five years old and I'm eight," Shea said and Tiffani laughed. Giles sighed and ran his hand over his face this time.

"Research, now," Giles ordered and Shea sat down with a frown.

"Never," Tiffani yelled before running out of the library. Giles yelled after her before giving Shea a glare.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what all goes on in her head," Shea said before grabbing a book and hiding her face behind it. "Tiffani is going to get in trouble, like normal," Shea thought before finding an interesting passage about gory deaths by some demon.

"Hey G-man, we have arrived," Xander said as he, Buffy, and Willow walked into the library. "Hey Shea," Xander said as he sat down by Shea.

"Hi Giles, hi Shea, where is Tiffani?" Willow asked as she went over to the computer.

"Getting into trouble," Shea said with a shrug as she waved hello to everyone. Buffy glared at the mention of Tiffani getting into trouble.

"You should keep her on a leash," Buffy growled out and Shea lowered the book from in front of her.

"Tried that, she chewed through it," Shea said with a shrug at everyone's shocked faces. "Don't even try the chain leashes, because she will try to strangle you with it," Shea said as a warning to Buffy.

A devious giggle sounded from the library doors and everyone looked over. Tiffani walked in with a tray of brownies in her hand and a brownie in her other hand. Tiffani had just taken a bite of the brownie in her hand when she noticed everyone looking at her. "Where did you get brownies?" Xander yelled in surprise.

"Borrowed them from the cafeteria," Tiffani answered once she had swallowed the bite of brownie.

"It's not borrowing when you plan to not give them back," Willow said with a tilt of her head.

"Shhh, no one but us has to know," Tiffani said before putting the tray of brownies on the table. "You guys are welcome to have some," Tiffani said, and Shea and Xander took one.

"I already checked for poison so we're cool," Tiffani said and Shea laughed.

"How did you check for poison?" Shea asked and Tiffani grew an evil smile.

"I shoved one of the brownies down this jerk's throat and waited for a few minutes. Since he didn't die then I knew that they're safe," Tiffani said with a big smile.

"You did what?" Giles yelled in shock.

"Um I kindly asked somebody to try one and since they said it was good then I ate one," Tiffani said with an innocent look.

"That's not what you said," Giles said as he gave Tiffani and reprimanding look.

"Yes it was," Tiffani said before hiding behind Shea. She dove under the table when Giles went to grab her.

"Good brownies," Shea said before reading more of her book. By this time, Buffy had given Giles a broom to use to try to get Tiffani out from under the table.

"Broom, be gone," Tiffani yelled and broke the broom.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"That was my good broom," Giles yelled as he threw the broken broom into the garbage can.

"It was evil I tell you. It was whispering bad things to me, horrible things. Things that you do not even want to know," Tiffani said as she sat by Shea's feet beside the table. She was glaring at the broken broom.

"It's an inanimate object. It can not whisper," Buffy snapped, and Shea whistled.

"She said a big word," Shea said and Buffy's jaw dropped.

"That's just what the broom wants you to think," Tiffani whispered before giving Shea a high five.

After another hour of research, Tiffani poked Shea's knee. Shea jumped and looked down. "What?" Shea whispered and Tiffani just gave a big grin.

"Do you want to tell them about the mayor or can I?" Tiffani asked and Shea gave Tiffani a small glare.

"I think it would be best if I told them," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"I wanted to tell everyone about blowing up the school though," Tiffani said and Shea rolled her eyes.

"Just let me," Shea said and Tiffani just crawled back under the table with a glare. Shea resisted the urge to laugh as she saw the glaring hazel eyes staring at her from under the table. "I'll buy you a bouncy ball afterwards," Shea said and Tiffani quit glaring.

"Yay I love bouncy balls. They're way too much fun," Tiffani said as she crawled out from under the table and sat in Willow's lap.

"Um Tiffani, yeah never mind, don't mind her Willow," Shea said when she saw Tiffani daydreaming about a bouncy ball and Willow looking freaked out. "Oh Giles, earlier when I was researching I found out something weird that is happening on the day of graduation," Shea said and Tiffani just started playing solitaire on the computer.

"What's happening on graduation?" Giles asked as he rushed over to the table. Tiffani chose that moment to sing the Doom song.

"Not helping, but it is catchy," Xander said and Tiffani just kept singing.

"We ran into the mayor last night and we overheard him talking about some giant creature eating the students," Shea said and Tiffani started cheering Shea on with pom poms, which no one knew when she got those. Shea gave Tiffani a small glare, and Tiffani pouted before hiding behind the pom poms.

"Are you serious?" Buffy yelled and Tiffani poked her head out from behind the pom poms.

"No, she's just trying to make a joke," Tiffani said sarcastically. Buffy glared and Tiffani just threw her pom poms at Buffy's head. "Bulls eye," Tiffani yelled as they hit Buffy in the face.

"As I was saying, the mayor is messing with some dark stuff and we need to stop him," Shea said trying not to laugh too hard at the furious Buffy.

"I vote he goes boom," Tiffani yelled excitedly.

"Please be more specific," Giles said with a frustrated sigh.

Tiffani scowled before saying, "Fine, I suggest we steal some explosives from a nearby army base, and then we sneak into the school. We then set up the explosives all around the school, especially where the mayor will be standing when he turns into a creature in front of the graduating class, and then boom."

"Well that sounds like a plan, but who can sneak into the army base?" Giles asked and Tiffani and Shea happily pointed at Xander. Xander puffed out his chest in pride.

"Leave it to me G-man," Xander said, and Tiffani and Shea saluted Xander.

"I want to go too," Tiffani yelled and everyone gave her a glare.

"Not happening, Buffy and Shea will join Xander. You will stay here," Giles said with a commanding look and tone.

"Forget that, I'm off to chase some minions, but first I need to make a phone call," Tiffani said a little too happy as she walked into Giles's office. Everyone sat around the table wondering what she was doing. The sound of the dial tone of a phone sounded through the silence of the library. "Hey, did you get the chainsaw?" Tiffani asked and Giles coughed.

"Sweet, I'll be there in a few minutes," Tiffani said before hanging up the phone. Tiffani ran out of the office laughing evilly. "Poor minions," Tiffani said before waving bye to everyone. She disappeared out of the library before Giles or Buffy could stop her.

"What was that about?" Willow asked slightly scared.

"Well usually nine out of ten times if you have to ask that question then you do not want to know the answer," Shea said before they started planning on when to gather the explosives and what explosives to get. Angel soon arrived at the library.

Meanwhile, Tiffani had just walked into the warehouse and she ran into Spike's arms. She gave him a kiss on the lips before looking for the chainsaw. "It's on the table," Spike said with a smirk before he took a good seat where he could watch the minions be tortured. Tiffani ran over to the table and squeaked.

"You even got me a mask and the blades are so sharp, thank you," Tiffani yelled before putting the mask on. The minions screamed in terror when Tiffani turned on the chainsaw. "Run, run, run," Tiffani yelled evilly at the minions before chasing them.

"A woman after my own dead heart," Spike said before laughing when one of the minions let out a girly scream.

"Aw don't be scared, the chainsaw wants to be your friend," Tiffani said cutely before chasing after the minions again.

"Help us," the minions yelled to Spike.

"Tiffani," Spike called out and Tiffani stopped.

"What is it?" Tiffani asked as she walked over to Spike. The minions were looking at Spike hopefully.

"My turn yet?" Spike asked and Tiffani smirked. She took off the mask and turned off the chainsaw for a moment. She leaned down and kissed Spike on the cheek before handing him the chainsaw.

"Go crazy," Tiffani said and took Spike's seat when he stood up. Tiffani just sat back and smiled when Spike laughed darkly, and then he started chasing after the minions.

At this time, Shea, Buffy, Xander, and Angel were sneaking into the military base. Shea had a large smile on her face as she looked at all of the weapons and explosives. Angel was right behind Shea while she looked at all of the explosives. Shea and Xander had already decided what explosives they needed to get.

"I'm worried about this," Angel said with a sigh and Shea just gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine," Shea said and she blushed when Angel gently grabbed her hand and held it in his hand.

"I trust you," Angel said before pulling Shea into a sweet kiss.

"I wonder what Tiffani was going to do with a chainsaw," Xander said and Angel gave Shea a curious look.

"She's chasing Spike's minions with a chainsaw," Shea said and Angel just gave Shea a frightened look.

"Remind me not to get on your friend's bad side," Angel said and gave a small shiver.

"I'll protect you," Shea said before they focused on gathering the explosives.

Tiffani and Spike were lying on his bed, with Tiffani cuddling with Spike. "That was fun," Tiffani said and Spike chuckled.

"Do you have to go back to the slayer's house tonight?" Spike asked as he ran one of his hands through Tiffani's hair.

"Not really, unless some wicked idea to torture her pops into my head," Tiffani said before she was silenced by Spike pulling her into a kiss.

"Are any ideas of torturing the slayer popping in your head now?" Spike asked when he broke the kiss.

"No," Tiffani said before pulling Spike back into the kiss.

Meanwhile at Buffy's house, Joyce was looking at her daughter and wondering where Shea and Tiffani were this late at night. "Honey, where are your new friends?" Joyce asked as she fixed Buffy a plate of supper.

"I don't know, but don't worry," Buffy said before thanking her mom for the food. Joyce smiled before joining Buffy at the table.

"Oh I just remembered, Tiffani and Shea left you a little present in your bathroom," Joyce said with a sweet smile.

"What is it?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"I don't know. They told me not to look," Joyce said before she motioned for Buffy to eat and then go check out her bathroom. Buffy ate quickly before running up to her bathroom. A scream ripped through the house as Buffy stared into her bathroom.

Goldfish were swimming in the bathtub. Fake bats were hanging from the lights. A freaky teddy bear was sitting on the toilet with a note attached to one of his paws. Buffy snatched the note from the toy and read it. "We just thought we'd liven up your boring bathroom. Hope you like the new designs and the fish food is in the drawer with your makeup," the note said and Buffy crumpled it up before screaming again.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Tiffani woke up to the sound of yelling and her eyes snapped open only to glare at the closed door. Spike was nowhere in the room, but she could hear him yelling as well in the main part of the warehouse. Tiffani growled as she sat up in the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor of the room and she stood up. Her fierce glare was set on the door as she walked towards it.

"Someone is getting hurt," she thought evilly as she threw open the bedroom door. The yelling stopped at the sound of the door slamming into the wall in the main room of the warehouse. Spike was standing in front of his angry minions.

"Oh no," one of the minions whimpered when Tiffani growled at them.

"We're dead," another minion whined before Tiffani tackled him. Spike backed away from the large cloud of dust surrounding the brawling minions and Tiffani. Tiffani was winning, which made Spike sit down and watch the show with a smirk.

Shea woke up determined to defeat the mayor. She jumped out of Angel's bed and got ready for the day. Many stakes were strapped to her person. Two large water guns filled with holy water were on her back. She put some war paint on her face with a big smile. Angel took this moment to wake up. He had a surprised look on his face at how into it Shea was getting.

"Good morning," Shea said cheerfully as she grabbed a bag of water balloons filled with holy water.

"Morning," Angel said still frozen in shock.

"I'm so excited about today," Shea said gleefully as she looked for what else she could carry into battle with her. "What do you think the battle axe or the big sword?" Shea asked as she held up the two weapons in her hands.

"The big sword," Angel said slowly getting out of his shock.

"Good pick," Shea said as she put the battle-axe away and held the sword in a battle stance.

"Today is going to be a crazy day," Giles said with a tired sigh in the library as everyone started to appear. Shea was the first one there and Giles almost choked on his tea when he saw her prepared for battle.

"I don't think you should have come to school like that," Giles said and then he really did choke on his tea when he saw Shea holding a large sword.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just say that I'm practicing for a play," Shea said and Giles just rubbed his temples. He was now worried what Tiffani would look like when she came to school.

He did not have to wait long, because Tiffani walked in after Xander and Willow. A scowl was on Tiffani's face as she walked into the library wearing some black leather pants, a white and black corset, and small black heels. Xander wolf whistled and Tiffani just ran a hand through her hair.

"Let me guess, Spike?" Shea said and Tiffani nodded. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"I woke up to everyone yelling so I had to teach the minions to be quiet when I'm sleeping, which resulted in the only clothes I had there being torn. I was not coming to school wearing clothes ripped to shreds. I'm fine, but I can't say the same for the minions. Anyways Spike wouldn't lend me his clothes, because he bought me a gift. As you can see I'm wearing said gift. I like it, but I just wanted to wear comfortable clothes," Tiffani explained and pouted at the end.

"Well I think you look great," Xander said and Tiffani laughed as Shea handed him a bucket. Xander blushed as he had the bucket set in his lap.

"Thanks Xander, but now to the more important stuff, can I push the button to set off the explosion?" Tiffani asked cutely with her head tilted to the side. Shea laughed as she fiddled with a stake. Buffy chose that moment to enter the library and Shea threw the stake at Buffy. Buffy dodged the stake and glared at Shea.

"She ruined my target practice," Shea said with a frown while on the inside she was laughing evilly.

"Can I please push the button?" Tiffani begged Giles as she held a box of donuts in front of her as a bribe.

"It is not safe to hold on to the detonator," Giles said as he looked at the donuts hungrily before he looked away.

"Please," Tiffani said as she held a donut up and waved it in front of Giles's nose. Giles felt his mouth watering.

"Just let her, she likes buttons," Shea said and Willow just looked at Shea a little freaked out.

"Fine, you can press the button on the detonator, but only when I tell you and you will be nowhere near the fighting," Giles said as he grabbed the donut from Tiffani.

"Alright, Shea you better kill my share of evil things too then," Tiffani said and Shea just smirked happily to do just that.

"No worries about that," Shea said as she fiddled with another stake. Buffy eyed Shea wearily. Giles just sighed before taking a bite out of the donut. He would need as much energy as he could get for the day and night ahead of him. He was worried about the students and the young people in the library with him. he hoped that the plan would work and that everyone would be safe.

Meanwhile, the minions were sitting in the warehouse tied together. They were all wearing bunny costumes with little bows tied to the bunny ears. Spike was watching his favorite soap opera waiting for the night to arrive so he could go help Tiffani. He smirked as he remembered how she looked in what he bought her. The minions whimpered when Spike mentioned he wished Tiffani was back.

Angel was sitting in the mansion hoping that Shea was fine. He did not want her to fight tonight, but he knew that there would be no arguing with her about this. He resolved himself that he would just be fighting along side her and would be there for her if he needed his help. A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered how many weapons Shea had grabbed before leaving to go to the school.

"Tonight will definitely be something to remember," Angel whispered before he looked at the picture that Tiffani had taken of Shea when she was not looking. Shea had a bright smile on her face as she stood outside with the sun's rays shining down on her. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, and Angel filled with warmth as a gentle smile graced his face.

Shea and Tiffani sneezed in the library at the same time and then looked at each other. "That was weird," they said before going over battle strategies. They were using M&M's, jellybeans, popcorn, and gummy worms as people and enemies on the table. Meanwhile, they were also playing Candy Land at the same time. Giles looked up at the sky hoping that they would not all be killed tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Shea sighed as she watched Tiffani run around the school acting like a cat. "I told you not to let her eat the candy," Shea said to Xander and Willow. Xander and Willow gave Shea a sheepish look.

"I didn't know sugar made her this way," Xander said with his hands in the air.

"Do you think some regular food would help?" Willow asked as she faced the way towards the cafeteria.

"No, it just has to run through her system," Shea said as a scream sounded from a student when Tiffani pounced on his back.

"Tiffani, get off that student's back," Giles yelled and Tiffani just hissed at Giles like a cat.

"Anyways Shea, are you worried about tonight?" Willow asked slightly scared about graduation.

"No, I'm excited," Shea said with a smirk as she thought of all the weapons on her person.

Giles grabbed Tiffani around the waist and tried to pull her off the still screaming student. Tiffani held onto the student tightly and Giles was cursing under his breath. Xander tried to help and Shea just laughed.

"Hand me that video camera," Shea said to Willow. Willow gave Shea a confused look before handing her the video camera. Shea just smirked as she started recording the scene playing out before her.

"Let go of the student," Giles yelled and Tiffani held on tighter as Xander and Giles were trying to pull her off.

"Never," Tiffani yelled before Principal Snyder arrived upon the scene. "He stole my Skittles," Tiffani yelled pointing to the student before running away.

"So where is she going?" Willow asked as she sat beside Shea, while Giles and Xander defended the terrified student from Principal Snyder.

"Probably to go terrify the football players," Shea said with a shrug before hiding the video camera.

"They'll hurt her," Willow exclaimed and Shea just shook her head.

"I feel bad for the guys," Shea said and Willow just fretted around for a bit.

Tiffani finished messing with the football locker room and left whistling a happy tune. She had replaced all of the uniforms with bright pink tunics and purple tights. She replaced the helmets with purple Robin Hood type hats. The footballs were replaced with Furbies. Tiffani shivered at all of the Furbies before she left the locker room.

When Tiffani arrived back at the library, a lot of screams filled the air. Principal Snyder ran off towards the screams. "What did you do now?" Giles yelled getting frustrated.

"Nothing too bad," Tiffani said before explaining what all she did to Xander and Shea.

"Nice, why Furbies though?" Xander asked and Shea and Tiffani looked at him with scared looks.

"Furbies are evil," Shea said deathly serious. Tiffani was nodding her head behind Shea.

"Get ready for tonight," Giles told Tiffani, who just pouted and walked to Giles's office. He followed her to explain how to use the detonator. Tiffani was muttering the whole time that she just had to push the big button and boom.

"What's wrong with her?" Xander asked Shea with a frown.

"Tiffani just hates being told how to work explosives," Shea answered before smiling when she received a phone call from Angel.

"Where did you get a phone?" Willow asked and Shea just looked around sketchily before running away to talk to Angel in private.

"Weird," Xander muttered before he went off to get into his graduation robe.

The graduation ceremony was well under way. Tiffani was hiding in Giles's car in the parking lot. She had been forced into the car and threatened heavily if she even put one toe out of the car. She sat sulkily in the car and wondered what everyone else was doing.

Shea was standing with Giles waiting for the fight to begin. She knew that many vampires were going to attack when the mayor changed. Shea was excited for the fight. She knew that Angel was going to join her in the fight as well. She did not know what Spike was going to do, but she was sure that Spike would just join Tiffani at Giles's car.

"So why did you not let Tiffani join the fighting?" Shea asked Giles curiously, as she waited for the mayor to step on stage.

"With all that sugar in her system there is nothing good that can come out of it," Giles said logically and Shea just shook her head.

"You should be more worried about your car instead of what she would have done to some bad vampires," Shea said and she smirked at the look of fear that crossed Giles's face.

"Oh hell," Giles cursed lowly and Shea laughed. Shea's laughing stopped when the mayor stepped onto the stage and started his speech.

"Here we go," Shea said as the sky turned dark and the vampires appeared. Tiffani and Spike were at this point rocking out to music from the radio in Giles's car when the fighting started. Tiffani did keep an eye on the mayor to see when he was changing or not.

Shea let out her battle cry as she ran towards the attacking vampires. She had a water gun of holy water in one hand and a stake in the other. Angel fought close to her to have her back just in case. Giles looked over at his car when the mayor started changing. Giles's jaw dropped when he saw Tiffani dancing in the car seat.

"Tiffani, hit the button," Giles yelled and Tiffani snapped out of her dancing to see the mayor now a big creature that had just swallowed Principal Snyder.

"Oops," Tiffani said sheepishly before pushing the detonator. Tiffani smiled and hugged Spike happily when the school and the mayor blew up. The loud and fiery explosion caused the vampires to run off. Shea was wearing a large smile on her face because of all the vampires she killed. Angel walked over to Shea and hugged her close to him.

Later that night, Giles had everyone come to his house to relax. However, Giles was in the living room yelling at Tiffani in front of everyone. Spike was glaring at Giles and Buffy was glaring at Spike. She did not like Spike inside of Giles's house.

"Principal Snyder is dead because you were not paying attention," Giles yelled for the third time that night. Tiffani just gave a bored sigh.

"Well it's not like I can snap my fingers and bring him back," Tiffani said before leaving the house with Spike. She gave Shea a big hug before she left.

Everyone was staring at Tiffani's retreating back in shock. Shea just laughed and said, "She just doesn't like being yelled at." Everyone just looked at Shea as the front door closed.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Shea looked around at everyone. Willow and Giles were upset about the school being destroyed. Xander and Buffy were just happy to be able to relax a bit. Shea felt cold hands land on her shoulders and she smiled back at Angel.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Angel whispered softly with a tender smile.

"I'd love to," Shea said before Angel grabbed one of her hands and they told everyone goodbye. Shea and Angel left Giles's house and headed to Angel's mansion.

"You were amazing tonight," Angel said and Shea felt happier than before.

"Thanks, you were pretty good too," Shea said with a small smirk and Angel laughed.

"Silly woman," he whispered before capturing her lips with a fiery kiss. Shea forgot about everything around her as she enjoyed the kiss.

"Ha ha you lose again," Tiffani yelled triumphantly as she once again beat the minions at Go Fish.

"This is a kid's game. Let's play poker," one of the minions growled and Tiffani grew a look of fear on her face.

"Um I need to call Shea," Tiffani yelled and went to run away, but Spike grabbed her.

"Can you play poker?" Spike asked and Tiffani shook her head. "Oh well let's play strip poker then," Spike growled as he held Tiffani closer to him.

"Good idea boss," one of the minions said as they leered at Tiffani. Spike bared his fangs at the minions, who scooted their chairs away from Spike.

"I meant privately," Spike growled before tossing Tiffani over his shoulder and walking towards his bedroom.

"Spike, I don't understand poker. Let me go. You're going to win anyways so there is no need to play," Tiffani yelled and Spike laughed evilly.

"Oh there is definitely a need to play, love," Spike said before closing the bedroom door behind him and Tiffani.

Giles sat in his living room sighing as he wondered what he was going to do now that the school was destroyed. He looked around and frowned when he saw a note on his coffee table. He picked it up curiously.

_Hey Giles,_

_ I know that you are probably wondering what you should do now that the school is blown up. Well Shea and I have thought of a few cool ideas that you might be interested in. First, you could be a model. I know Ms. Calendar would love that idea. Second, you could join the drama group in town. Third, you could become a sexy bartender. Last choice we thought of is you could become the new owner of The Magic Shop since the last owner was well killed. _

_ Hope these suggestions help,_

_ Tiffani and Shea_

"Crazy girls, but that last suggestion sounds interesting," Giles said before putting the note in his pocket. He looked at all of the sleeping people in his living room before he left the room and headed towards his bedroom.

"Too early," Shea grumbled as she woke up. A sexy laugh made her open her eyes. Angel's smiling face was what she saw first.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Angel asked as Shea snuggled closer to him.

"Great, I always sleep well here," Shea said and then blushed as she realized what she said. Angel just smiled softly and pulled her into a kiss.

"I always sleep better when you're with me," Angel said and Shea was the one to smile and pull him into a kiss now.

"Good," Shea said and they both laughed before snuggling back into the bed holding each other.

"Tiffani, untie me," Spike yelled at Tiffani who was sitting in a chair looking at the bed with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"No, this is what you get when you make me play poker, strip poker at that," Tiffani said before taking a sip of her coffee to hide her smirking face.

"You had fun last night so why am I tied up?" Spike yelled with a frustrated growl.

Tiffani blushed and Spike smirked when he saw the red hue on her cheeks. "Shut up, anyways I like you tied up," Tiffani said and Spike laughed.

"Oh kinky," Spike teased and Tiffani just smirked at him this time.

"Hey G-man, please don't be a model. I will be traumatized for life," Xander yelled fearfully when he saw the note that had slipped out of Giles's pocket.

"Giles is going to be a model?" Buffy and Willow shrieked in disbelief. Ms. Calendar had arrived earlier and raised one of her eyebrows at Giles with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Shea and Tiffani just left that as a joke," Giles said even though he was trying not to blush at the look Ms. Calendar was giving him.

"I wonder if Giles found the note," Shea and Tiffani thought at the same time. "Yeah he did," they thought at the same time as they received phone calls from the Scooby's gang.

"Untie me," Spike yelled and Tiffani just smirked and sat on his stomach as she answered her phone.

"I'll go make you some breakfast," Angel said and gave Shea a kiss on the cheek as she answered her phone.

"Thank you girls so much," Ms. Calendar yelled into the phone at Tiffani and Shea at the same time. Tiffani and Shea laughed and smirked even though they were at very different locations.

"You're very welcome," Shea and Tiffani said at the same time and they could only imagine the looks Ms. Calendar was giving Giles.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

The next morning, Shea woke up to a smirking Angel. "Morning Angel," Shea said a little sleepily as she snuggled close to him.

"Morning, but Angel is asleep right now. I've been waiting for my turn," Angelus said and Shea's jaw dropped. She squeaked when Angelus pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be interesting," Tiffani said to Spike as they rested on the bed together. She finally untied him an hour ago. Spike was a little grumpy about being tied up that long, but after a bit of kissing he was fine.

"What makes you say that?" Spike asked as he grabbed a mug of blood.

"Oh I just think that Shea and Angel forget about a little thing," Tiffani said mischievously.

Spike just gave her a confused look before rolling his eyes and pulling her into a kiss.

Everyone but Shea, Spike, and Angel were at Giles's house talking about college or working. Shea chose this moment to run into the house looking frazzled. Her hair was messy. Her clothes look like they had just been thrown on, and she had a wild look in her eyes.

"Shea, what's wrong?" Tiffani asks as she immediately jumps up to hug Shea.

"I've awakened a kinky monster," Shea yells and everyone froze in their steps with incredulous looks. Tiffani laughed and smirked.

"I knew you forgot about Angelus still being Angel. This time though he can gain control if he fights hard enough, but he's not as insane as he would be without the soul. Angel is still in there. Anyways, what's so bad about kinkiness?" Tiffani said as she helped Shea to a seat on Giles's couch.

"Angelus has control," everyone else yelped and Tiffani rolled her eyes.

"He's too kinky. As soon as I woke up he pulled out all this stuff, well I don't want to scar some innocent minds in this room, but yeah you can imagine," Shea said looking at Willow and Xander before focusing back on Tiffani.

"Oh, I can definitely imagine," Tiffani said with a faraway look before being brought back to reality by a cough from Giles.

"Is Angelus a threat?" Giles asked as he brought Shea a cup of her favorite tea. Shea gratefully took the cup before sighing.

"No, just a major pervert," Shea grumbled before rubbing her eyes tiredly. Tiffani's head snapped up devilishly as she smiled at Shea.

"Hey guys, where are you going to college?" Tiffani asked towards the young members of the group.

"Road trip," Xander said instead of talking about college.

"Just the college here in town," Willow and Buffy said at the same time.

"Hmm hey Xander," Shea said getting Xander's attention.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Don't take that road trip," Shea said ominously and Xander gulped.

"Why not?" he asked quietly worried over what the answer might be.

"I see a bad event occurring if you go and well it won't be pretty, so just stay here," Shea said as Tiffani sat in her lap.

"Yeah stay with us," Tiffani said, and she and Shea smiled sweetly.

"Alright," Xander said slowly before sitting in a chair.

"Oh great idea," Tiffani said before leaning down to whisper in Shea's ear. "Let's torture Riley," Tiffani whispered and Shea laughed at the great idea.

"Should we start planning now or later," Shea said and then looked at Tiffani's smirk. "Now it is," Shea said and they ran to Giles's private office in his house.

"I feel bad for whoever is their victim," Buffy said and everyone else nodded. Buffy had resigned herself to the fact that she would just leave Shea and Tiffani alone. She was tired of being messed with.

"Um Buffy, why are your teeth bright orange?" Willow pointed out and Buffy ran over to a mirror on the wall. Her scream almost shattered the mirror when she saw her teeth hot pink. She looked at her "fruit drink" that Shea had given her earlier and screamed again.

"Oh listen, she finally figured out that you put dye in her drink," Tiffani pointed and gave Shea a high five.

"I know, I'm a genius," Shea said and then laughed when they both heard the others restraining Buffy from killing them.

Angelus was walking around later when the sun had finally disappeared. He walked to where he felt his child and ended up at a warehouse. "Oh Spike, where are you at?" Angelus called out when he entered the warehouse.

"Angelus," Spike said wondering if Angelus was really in front of him.

"Right," Angelus said with a smirk before taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room. "So you got a mate yet?" Angelus asked taking off his jacket.

"I found her, but I haven't claimed her yet," Spike said as he took a seat at the table as well.

"Same here, but I'm close. Are you close?" Angelus asked as the minions brought them both glasses filled with blood.

"I think so, but never can be sure with her," Spike said before chuckling when his phone rang.

"Hi Spike, is Angelus there?" Tiffani said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes love, he's here," Spike answered and Angelus listened attentively when he heard Shea in the background.

"Oh cool tell him I say hi and that Shea misses his kinky self," Tiffani said and then yelped when Shea smacked her on the back of the head.

"Hello Tiffani and I miss my lovely Shea as well," Angelus said and then growled at the end when he thought of Shea. He missed her presence. "Where is Shea at right now?" Angelus asked as he walked closer to Spike and the phone.

"Where are you?" Shea asked taking the phone away from Tiffani before she could tell Angelus that they were at Giles's place.

"Here with my child," Angelus said and Tiffani yelled happily.

"We'll be right there, oh Spike do you need more of that cereal?" Tiffani asked as she took the phone away from Shea.

"I need another box," Spike said offhandedly and Tiffani said she would buy him a box.

"Aw you're like a married couple," Shea teased Tiffani.

"Kinky," Tiffani said and Shea yelled angrily as Angelus laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Also I just wanted to say thanks to sesshomaruluver1for an idea that is put into play at the end of this chapter and the next chapter to be added.

Story start

The summer passed without much incidence. Angelus had tried to drag Shea into a sex shop, which ended up with him sleeping on the couch for two weeks. Tiffani then dragged Shea into the sex shop, which ended up with Tiffani being kept away from Spike for a week. Giles became the new owner of The Magic Shop. Xander got a job as a bartender, which meant that Tiffani and Shea got cheaper drinks.

Willow and Buffy were preparing for college. Joyce was a mess even though Buffy would be so close. Shea and Tiffani's plans to torture Riley were coming along nicely. Angelus sometimes let Angel have control so he could spend time with Shea as well. Shea was starting to get over Angelus's kinky side, but Tiffani dragging her into sexy lingerie stores and then telling Angelus about them was not helping Shea.

Tiffani and Shea were now working with Giles at The Magic Shop. Shea helped with the books and the cash register. Tiffani helped with stocking the shelves and selling the merchandise. However, Giles stepped in whenever Tiffani would dress up in costume and try to sell the merchandise.

Today was the day that Buffy and Willow were going to be moving into the college dorms. Tiffani was listing all the mischief that they could get up to and Shea was telling them the best classes to take. Joyce was busy that day so unfortunately she could not help with the move in. Shea helped Willow while Tiffani helped Buffy.

"With your luck you will be roommates with a demon," Tiffani said as she set down a box of Buffy's clothes, which sadly were no longer bright yellow.

"Thanks," Buffy said sarcastically and Tiffani just saluted her. At that moment, a peppy girl walked in with a box of stuff. Tiffani looked at the girl and then at Buffy. The girl looked normal enough but Tiffani already knew she was a demon after watching the show.

"Told you so," Tiffani mouthed before leaving the dorm room to grab another box of Buffy's stuff. Buffy rolled her eyes before introducing herself to her roommate.

Tiffani hummed a happy tune as she walked through the college. She yelped when she ran into a muscled guy. She almost fell on her butt, but the guy caught her. Tiffani looked up and resisted the urge to smirk when she saw it was Riley that was holding her.

"Thanks, sorry about running into you," Tiffani said as he helped her stand up balanced.

"No problem, are you alright?" Riley asked before he introduced himself.

Tiffani introduced herself and then said, "I'm fine, but well, it's embarrassing." She looked away with a blush and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the big smile on Riley's face.

"What is it? It can't be that embarrassing," Riley said trying to get Tiffani to spill what she was thinking.

"Well I'm a little lost," Tiffani said looking down with a fake blush on her cheeks.

"Oh well I've been here for a few years now, how about I help show you around," Riley suggested and Tiffani almost laughed when he acted as if she was a freshman.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," Tiffani said with a big smile before secretly texting Shea to follow them. Shea received the text and smirked at the thought of bugging Riley. "Poor puppy," Tiffani thought looking at Riley with a small smirk. Riley thought she was flirting with him and Tiffani really wanted to scoff.

"As if, I like Mr. Big Bad, not Mr. Follow Orders to the T," Tiffani thought as she noticed Shea following her and Riley. Tiffani gave Shea the signal and Shea smirked.

"Oh my god, there is something, something strange in the girl's bathroom. Oh god, it has horns, and slime. It's horrifying," Shea screamed looking frazzled and terrified as she rounded the corner into the hall where Tiffani and Riley were. Riley tensed up before excusing himself from Tiffani's side. Tiffani smirked at Shea as Riley ran towards the girl's bathroom.

"Ready?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded. They made their way towards the bathroom and poked their heads into the room. Riley was standing in the middle of the bathroom looking for the "demon" with a glare on his face.

"There is a guy in the bathroom," Tiffani screamed changing her voice to more high pitch.

The nearby girls screamed and looked in the bathroom as Shea and Tiffani ran away from the bathroom, but not before getting a picture of Riley's shocked face. "Should we enlarge this picture and put it all over his fraternity?" Tiffani asked and Shea smiled devilishly.

"Oh let's make T-shirts too and give them to every freshman. Oh, we'll also write on there creeper of the girl's bathroom," Shea said and Tiffani stopped before attacking Shea with a hug.

"Brilliant, your mind is as wicked as Angelus's. Aw now I miss my big bad," Tiffani said with a pout before pulling her phone from her pocket. Shea rolled her eyes when Tiffani called Spike.

"Hey love, how are you?" Tiffani asked sweetly and Shea heard a growl on the other end.

"It's too bloody early for a phone call," Spike yelled and Tiffani glared at the phone.

"Don't yell at me or no more cuddle time," Tiffani yelled back and Shea held in her laughter.

"But I love cuddle time," Spike muttered before coughing and saying, "You crazy woman, you know not to call me this early," Spike said more subdued. Shea was now laughing aloud.

"You know not to yell at me too," Tiffani said before walking away to talk to Spike.

"I'll just go make those shirts now," Shea yelled to Tiffani, who gave her a thumb up.

Later that night, Buffy's roommate was now showing her true colors as she started her weird ritual thing. Shea was walking down the dorm hallway with a smirk on her face and a metal bat in one hand. Tiffani was walking with her holding two pillows. She liked to call them the pillows of doom. Shea just called rolled her eyes at Tiffani's antics.

"I love killing things with blunt force," Shea said cheerfully and Tiffani laughed.

"Like that time you tried to kill the squirrel that stole your peanut butter," Tiffani pointed out and Shea shook her head.

"That was you, remember?" Shea said and Tiffani froze.

"Oh yeah," Tiffani muttered before pulling out a copy of Buffy's dorm room key.

"How did you get that?" Shea muttered and Tiffani smirked.

"Riley is such a sap, he thought I was a freshman here and he helped me get my key after I lost the other one," Tiffani said using her innocent eye act.

"Idiot," Shea said and Tiffani nodded before opening the door as quietly as possible.

"Demon, be gone," Tiffani yelled as she threw a pillow at the demon. When the demon was distracted, Shea took her metal bat and hit the demon in the back as hard as she could.

The demon cursed as she fell away from Buffy and onto the floor. "Beware the fluff," Tiffani yelled and attacked the demon with the other pillow.

"I worry about you sometimes," Shea muttered before hitting the demon with the bat again.

"Enough," a male demon roared as he appeared in the room. Tiffani stopped trying to smother the girl demon and looked at her father. Shea backed away and grabbed Tiffani on her way away from the angry father demon.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" the girl demon asked shakily and her father glared at her.

"You are coming home right now. I told you that you were not allowed to go to school amongst these humans. We are going home now and you will learn how to become a powerful demon with private tutors," the father demon growled warningly.

The girl demon went to protest before she disappeared along with her father. Tiffani and Shea looked at each other before laughing.

"Awkward," Tiffani said and Shea nodded before they froze at the cough from Buffy.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Buffy growled and Tiffani and Shea looked at each other again.

"What are you talking about? This is just a nightmare. You know we wouldn't be near you by choice," Shea said and Buffy blinked sleepily before nodding.

"You guys are always in my nightmares," Buffy said before falling asleep.

Tiffani and Shea grabbed the pillows and bat before running out of the room. "I feel so special. We terrify her in her dreams too," Tiffani said and they left the college to meet up with Spike and Angelus at the warehouse.

"Bad feeling," Tiffani said before shoving open the doors to the warehouse. Shea gasped at the destroyed inside. Tiffani cried out when she saw the dust of the minions. "Spike, where are you?" Tiffani yelled as she ran through the warehouse and to their room.

"Angelus," Shea whispered before grabbing her phone. She ran around the warehouse as she called Angelus's phone number. The rings just kept going and Shea cringed.

"Riley is a dead man," Tiffani roared when Shea found her in Spike's bedroom without any sign of Spike.

"The initiative have Angelus too, because he always answers his phone," Shea said worried for Angelus.

"Shea, get me as many deadly weapons as you can," Tiffani growled before changing some of her clothes.

"Don't you think we should tell the others about the initiative?" Shea asked as Tiffani stormed around the room angrily as she grabbed some of the weapons that Spike had lying around.

"Can't wait," Tiffani growled before throwing Shea a gun. Shea looked at the weapon before Angelus and Angel flashed through her mind.

"You're right, let's go," Shea growled as she and Tiffani prepared for battle. They were going to get their boyfriends back and many were going to get hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Alright now we need a plan," Shea said as they waited outside of a secret entrance into the initiative's underground base and lab.

"Here's the plan, we go in there, kick ass, get our boyfriends back, and if people get hurt or worse well then I don't care," Tiffani said angrily in a whisper so as not to alert the cameras outside of the secret entrance.

"Well that's all good and fun, but how do we get past the cameras?" Shea hissed and Tiffani looked at her. "Wait you want me to try that?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded.

Shea sighed and minutes later she had crawled below the camera's line of sight and cut one of the wires that would freeze the camera's image, but would not turn off the camera. "There it's done," Shea whispered and Tiffani crawled over. She lifted the hole to the hideout and then glared down into the hole. She stepped onto the ladder and waved for Shea to follow her.

The two of them headed down the ladder as quietly as possible, and Tiffani motioned for Shea to stop when she heard two voices below the ladder. Tiffani and Shea were not seen above and Tiffani smirked. When the two soldiers were below the ladder in the right spots, Tiffani dropped down and landed a foot on each of the back of their necks.

The men let out a groan of pain before they fell to the floor unconscious. Shea slid down the ladder and they dragged the men to an empty room nearby. Tiffani grabbed their uniforms and Shea swiped the key card from the soldiers' pockets. Shea and Tiffani slipped the uniforms on over their own clothes. They hid their hair in the hats that Shea took from the unconscious soldiers.

"Let's go," Shea said as they started to head through the underground base. They pulled the hats down to cover their eyes and part of their faces from view when they passed other soldiers. Tiffani held in her growl when she and Shea actually passed Riley in the base.

Shea looked around when they drew closer to the lab area. Tiffani gave Shea a small nod when a doctor passed by them. They slid in behind the doctor and Tiffani pulled out a gun and held it to the lower back of the doctor, away from the view of the camera.

"Don't freak out, now can those cameras hear what we say?" Tiffani whispered as Shea walked beside the doctor.

"No," the doctor said scared out of his mind. He was just a small and skinny man. He had no muscle mass whatsoever.

"Good, now then Doctor, we are going to assist you gather two of these captives and you will kindly open the door without acting strange," Shea said cordially as she made sure that the doctor could not see her face.

"Understood?" Tiffani growled as she jabbed the gun in the man's back.

"Yes," the doctor squeaked but he did not jump.

"Now then where are two vampires that were recently brought in? One is brunette and the other has platinum blonde hair," Shea asked as they started walking around the lab. Tiffani quickly stole the doctor's walkie-talkie before he could notify anyone that he needed help.

"This way," the doctor said shakily and Tiffani and Shea followed quietly with serious looks on their faces when they passed many different types of demons and some other vampires.

"This is disgusting," Shea hissed and the doctor started praying inside of his head.

"No way," Spike whispered when he saw Tiffani, Shea, and one of the doctors stop in front of his and Angel's cell.

"Open their cell and you guys act weak," Tiffani ordered the doctor and told the guys. Spike and Angelus looked at each other before slumping a bit in their cell. They were a little weak from not drinking the blood that the doctors had supplied them. They knew something was going to happen if they drank that blood and it would not be good for them.

The doctor slid his key card into the cell and Shea marched into the room and grabbed Spike and Angelus roughly to keep up appearances. She did not have a harsh grip though. "Do not get any funny ideas," Tiffani growled as they started walking out of the lab area and into a darkened area away from everyone. Shea had the doctor lead them to a private computer area, and Shea smirked as she slid a disk containing a virus into the main computer. The doctor dropped his jaw when the virus destroyed every bit of information that was in the initiative's system. The virus also destroyed the machines' cores so they would never function again.

Shea grabbed the disk and Tiffani raised the gun and bashed the doctor over the head. The doctor fell to the ground unconscious. Spike kissed Tiffani and Angelus gave Shea a quick kiss before they rushed through the back hallways where no cameras were. Tiffani and Shea made sure Angelus and Spike made it up the ladder without a problem. Shea however went up first to fight off whoever might be up there.

Once they were out of the ground. They rushed over to the car that Tiffani had borrowed from one of Giles's neighbors. Shea helped Angelus and Spike into the back before she jumped into the passenger seat. Tiffani started the car and sped off. They went to Giles's neighbor's house and dropped off the car.

They made their way to Giles's house and it was an argument to get inside, but Giles finally let the girls bring Spike and Angelus inside the house.

"I was so worried," Tiffani yelled as she attacked Spike with a hug. Spike fell back on the couch with Tiffani in his lap. Shea grabbed Angelus's hands and pulled him into the hallway and into a deep kiss.

"I thought they had killed you," Shea said and Angelus gave her a caring smile.

"I'm fine and thank you, I love you," Angelus said before kissing Shea.

Shea was sort of in shock before she reciprocated the kiss. "I love you too," she said as she pulled away form the kiss.

The next day, Shea and Tiffani were watching in a big tree outside of the fraternity where the initiative boys stayed. "We done messing with them yet after this?" Shea asked and Tiffani glared at the fraternity house.

"Not even close," Tiffani said as the fraternity house erupted in screams and curses. Tiffani and Shea had snuck in earlier. They took all of the boxers and replaced them with bright pink thongs with little white bows on them. They changed all of the pants and shorts with mini skirts. They changed the shirts, hoodies, and jackets with tube tops.

"This is just the beginning boys," Shea said as the boys ran out looking for the ones who changed their clothes. Tiffani and Shea were long gone sitting in the cafeteria stealing food from Buffy and Willow's trays.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

Shea and Tiffani woke up early the next day and ran to the t-shirt shop. They made hundreds of t-shirts with Riley's picture from the other day on them. They made the shirts black with Riley's picture in the middle on the front and pink letters for the saying.

"Today is going to be great," Tiffani said as she and Shea carried the boxes to the college. They headed to the student center on the campus to hand out the shirts to the girls on campus. Shea had made flyers the other day and put them on every door and hallway of the girl dorms.

"I have a feeling that Riley will be chased angrily by a mob of girls before the day is over," Shea said and Tiffani laughed evilly with Shea.

"Should we join the mob for fun?" Tiffani asked and Shea just looked up curiously.

"Did you bring any pitch forks?" Shea asked and Tiffani shook her head sadly.

"No, but we could still chase him," Tiffani said with a shrug as they put up a sign that said free t-shirts. The girls immediately headed over to their set up and they smirked at each other. A good bit of guys actually walked over and took a shirt. Shea and Tiffani held in their laughter when they saw so many people around campus wearing the shirts.

"Now where is Riley?" they thought as they left the stand after all of the shirts were handed out.

"Time to go Riley hunting," Tiffani said as Shea pulled a bucket of pink glitter out from behind her back.

"Let's go," Shea said with a big smirk as the two of them started walking around campus. After searching throughout the class hallways, they ended up in the café. Tiffani's growling stomach was silenced when Shea gave Tiffani a glare.

"Sorry," Tiffani said before stealing an apple off one the stupid initiative guy's tray. "Look there he is," Tiffani whispered excitedly when she spotted Riley flirting with Buffy.

Buffy glared when she saw Shea and Tiffani sneaking up behind Riley. Tiffani snuck a cupcake off someone else's tray as Shea lifted the bucket full of pink glitter. "Don't you dare," Buffy mouthed and she received smirks in return.

"Surprise," Shea yelled as she dumped the bucket of pink glitter on top of Riley. Tiffani set the cupcake on top of his head as he sat there in shock. A girl from the school newspaper took a quick picture of Riley's shocked face.

"Why did you do that?" Buffy screamed as she shot out of her chair.

"He deserved it," Tiffani said simply and Shea pointed to their shirts. Riley looked behind him at Shea and Tiffani. They were surprised that he had not knocked the cupcake off his head.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Riley questioned slowly pointing to the cupcake, the glitter, and their shirts.

"Many things, but the punishment for today is when you ran into the girl's bathroom the other day," Shea said even though Tiffani and Shea were really thinking about Riley and the initiative kidnapping Spike and Angel the other day.

"Leave him alone," Buffy yelled and Riley looked at Buffy confused.

"Do you know them?" Riley asked Buffy and Buffy froze in place with a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh Buffy knows us very well," Tiffani said slyly as she slid over and wrapped her arms around Buffy.

"She will never be able to get rid of us," Shea said as Tiffani squeezed Buffy with a tight hug.

"I don't know them," Buffy screamed, but Riley had already just accepted that Buffy really did know Shea and Tiffani.

Riley was about to say something else when an angry mob of girls, wearing the shirts Shea and Tiffani made, ran into the cafeteria. They glared evilly when they spotted Riley, who gave them worried looks. The girls were holding brooms, plungers, baseball bats, and many other things.

"There he is, get him," the girl at the head of the mob yelled and they charged at Riley. Riley jumped up and started to run for his life.

"What did you guys do?" Buffy yelled as she saw her future with Riley going down the drain.

"He's the one that pissed us off so this is what he gets," Tiffani said before running after the mob to help chase after Riley.

"Like Tiffani said earlier, he deserves this," Shea said before sneaking off to Riley's dorm. She had Britney Spears posters, pink and purple rubber ducks, and sheets with flowers in her arms. She put the Britney Spears all over his room. The rubber ducks went into his bathtub. The sheets of course went on the bed. Shea smirked at her handiwork.

"Job well done," Shea said brushing off her hands before leaving the dorm. Riley ran by her scared out of his mind. Tiffani was now at the front of the mob with a javelin in her hands.

"Help me," Riley screamed before disappearing into the dorm. The girls pouted when they were locked out. Tiffani looked around for an open window, but she did not spot one.

"Hey Shea, so did you get everything set up?" Tiffani asked before Riley's enraged scream filled the air. "Great job," Tiffani said and gave a smirking Shea a high five.

"Who knew that Riley loved Britney Spears that much?" Shea teased as they walked towards the road. They were going to walk back to town to see their vampire lovers.

"I'm telling you that they are demons," Riley yelled at his superior as he showed his superior a picture of Tiffani and Shea.

"They look like regular girls to me," the superior said and Riley let out a frustrated noise. "Continue to observe them and see if they do anything strange," the superior ordered and Riley saluted. The base had now been moved to a house out in the woods close to where the underground base was.

"Yes sir," Riley said before leaving. He glared at the picture of Tiffani and Shea. "I know there is something up with you two," Riley said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Shea and Tiffani were at Angel's mansion. "You did what?" Angel asked surprised and Shea retold Angel what she did to Riley's room and bathroom.

"Oh that's brilliant, and did you really chase after him with a javelin?" Spike asked while Angel laughed and held Shea in his lap as he sat on the couch.

"I did," Tiffani answered as she hugged Spike.

"We're not even done torturing him yet," Shea said and the two vampires smirked at her.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Why do they have to walk around campus with us today?" Buffy yelled into the phone at Giles, while glaring at Tiffani and Shea who were in her dorm room. Tiffani was looking through Buffy's refrigerator. Shea was reviewing Buffy's horrible book collection. Both of them were surprised that Buffy even had books besides her textbooks for classes.

A sigh from the other line let Buffy know how tired Giles was. "Buffy, I need you to watch them today for me. They have been more mischievous lately and I find them trying to figure out how to do dark spells. I do not want them around such powerful forces. Keep them there with you and keep them safe," Giles ordered and Buffy grinded her teeth.

"Fine, but I have classes, which means that they will have to sit down and keep their mouth closed," Buffy said and meant the last part towards Tiffani and Shea.

"Who is she talking to?" Tiffani asked as she grabbed a cup of pudding out of the refrigerator.

"Well she can't possibly be talking to us," Shea said shaking her head at the sad books.

"Oh tell Giles that he should fax me that one dark spell on how to tear somebody limb from limb with magic," Tiffani yelled out and Buffy cringed.

"No, tell him to fax the dark spell where you turn someone inside out," Shea yelled as she grabbed a can of soda out of the refrigerator.

"I'm not telling him anything now get out of my fridge," Buffy yelled as she hung up the phone. Buffy grabbed her school bag and her books. She shoved Tiffani and Shea out of the room and then locked the door.

"I forgot a spoon," Tiffani said pouting down at her pudding.

"Too bad," Buffy sneered as she led Tiffani and Shea towards her first class.

"Oh it is definitely too bad," Tiffani said with an evil smirk, which Buffy did not see.

Shea gave Tiffani a curious look, which silently asked to know what Tiffani had up her sleeve. The walk to the classroom was silent. Buffy walked up to her seat, with Tiffani right behind her. Before Buffy could sit down, she set her stuff down on the floor. Tiffani took that moment to set the open plastic cup of pudding on Buffy's seat.

The satisfying squelching noise made Tiffani's day as Buffy sat down at the pudding. Buffy froze and Shea busted out laughing.

"Too bad you didn't see that," Tiffani said with a fake innocent look. "Oh let's go sit up there Shea," Tiffani said pointing to the highest and farthest back seats, which were far away from the steaming Slayer. They rushed to the seats and smiled at the glaring Buffy.

"That was too funny. Now I just need to do something evil for the day. Who should be my victim?" Shea said as she pulled out a piece of paper to plot someone's demise.

"Well Riley of course," Tiffani said as she started making a origami paper crane with a piece of paper she had "borrowed" from the student beside her.

"Hmm what should I do to him today?" Shea said thinking to herself.

Tiffani shrugged as she threw the paper crane at Buffy's head before the professor entered the classroom. Shea stared down at the paper before her master plan hit her.

Later in the day, Shea was stalking Riley to put her plan into action. Riley however, was keeping his eyes trained on what Tiffani was doing. Shea was starting to wonder what Riley had up his sleeve when Tiffani walked around a corner of a building and Riley called someone on his cell phone.

Tiffani had just finally escape Buffy, who had been chasing her after the first class and the pudding incident. Tiffani could tell someone was watching her, but she ignored it for now as she walked around one of the school buildings. Her eyes widened when a strong hand clamped over her mouth and another strong arm restrained her around the waist.

The large hand muffled her screams and curses as she felt herself being dragged backwards towards a dark van. She kicked her legs and smirked when she heard a pained grunt behind her when she connected with the man's shin. The hand slipped a bit and Tiffani drew in as much air as she could.

"Shea," Tiffani screamed before she was thrown violently into the dark van. The sound of tires squealing against the concrete met Shea's ears along with the scream. Shea's heart paused before she ran forward and grabbed Riley in a chokehold. Riley tensed as he felt a blade pressed to his neck.

"You are coming with me and you better tell me where the hell they took Tiffani or so help me I will put you through every form of torture three times before I finally kill you," Shea hissed dangerously.

Riley gave a shaky nod as he walked with Shea to Giles's car in the parking lot. Shea was taking Riley to see his old good buddies Spike and Angel, who would all too happily tear him to pieces if Shea did not kill him first.

Tiffani yelped when she was dragged out of the dark van blindfolded. She hit her shins on stairs, which the jerks around her did not tell her were there. She felt cool air hit her as they entered a building. She heard creaky floorboards under her feet. She gasped when she was forced into a wooden chair all of a sudden. Manacles were latched onto her wrists and her ankles as one man tore the blindfold off her.

"Where am I?" Tiffani growled as everything focused and she saw an older man glaring at her.

"You are here to answer our questions," the man growled as he had one of the men shine a harsh light into her eyes.

"Oh I never understood this interrogation technique. Let's blind the person and then they'll talk, not happening. Anyways I need to tell you something," Tiffani said and the older man leaned closer.

"What is it?" he asked as Tiffani smiled at him.

"Well it's a good thing you kidnapped me. If you kidnapped Shea then we would all be dead, me included. Since you kidnapped me well then you guys are going to die and I get rescued, yay me," Tiffani said with a laugh. She was happy that Shea was not kidnapped, because it would have been bad for her as well.

"What?" the old man said slowly confused before shaking his head. "Never mind, are you going to talk?" the old man asked threateningly, which was not threatening at all to Tiffani.

"I'll talk, I'll talk," Riley screamed like a girl as Shea brought out all the sharp and shiny implements of torture that she, Spike, and Angel owned.

"Aw he ruined my fun," Shea said as she pouted and Angel chuckled.

"You can torture him later," Angel said and Riley gave a frightened squeak.

"You better tell me where they took Tiffani now," Spike and Shea growled as they pointed some deadly tools in Riley's face.

"At the old house at the edge of town, near the small creek," Riley screamed and breathed out a sigh of relief before shivering at the angry gazes of Angel and Spike.

"Torture him, but not too much. I still want my fun," Shea said as she geared up to go rescue Tiffani.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put my friend Shea in here.

Story start

"Quit singing songs from The Muppets and tell us what you know," the old man yelled as the other men in the room cringed when Tiffani started singing songs from Sesame Street.

"Shut up," the old man roared and grabbed Tiffani by her shoulders. Tiffani's lips sealed into a scowl and she narrowed her eyes at the old man standing before her.

"Get out of my bubble," Tiffani yelled as she went to bite one of the old man's hands.

"Answer my questions," the old man yelled frustrated as he moved away from Tiffani and her sharp teeth.

"What questions?" Tiffani asked cutely tilting her head to the side. "Oh you mean like when is Shea going to bust down the door and shoot all of you, hmm let's see in five, four, three, two," Tiffani said and then frowned when Shea burst through the door and shot down all of the men.

"Aw you came early, I didn't get to finish my epic countdown," Tiffani said and Shea just rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see you too," Shea said as she walked over and picked up the keys from a dead body to unlock the manacles restraining Tiffani to the chair.

"Thanks Shea, um did you happen to bring any food?" Tiffani asked as she stood from the chair rubbing her wrists and then her ankles.

"Here, now let's get out of here," Shea said as she tossed Tiffani a chocolate chip muffin. They left as Tiffani happily munched on her muffin. They hopped into Spike's car with Shea at the wheel.

"So how did you know I was here?" Tiffani asked as she licked her fingers clean of the chocolate.

"Riley," Shea said with an evil smirk as she imagined all the ways she would get to torture him when they arrived back at the warehouse.

"He's not going to live after tonight is he?" Tiffani asked serenely as she thought of being back with Spike.

"No," Shea said with a shrug and they laughed.

"I told you to watch them," Giles yelled at Buffy, who had arrived at The Magic Shop without Tiffani and Shea.

"They are the ones who disappeared," Buffy yelled indignantly with a huff as she sat down in a chair.

"I found a way to send them back to their homes, but the only thing is that if they are claimed by a demon or vampire then they will not be able to ever go back home" Giles said as he held a large book in front of his face.

"They're probably already claimed," Willow piped in as she entered the shop. She knew that Spike and Tiffani were growing closer, just like Shea and Angel were growing closer.

"I don't think they want to go home anyways G-man," Xander said as he entered the shop after a long day at his construction job.

Shea sighed happily after she finished her torture session with Riley. Angel had been so nice to keep Spike away from Riley. Shea was able to be the first one to torture him. Tiffani just stuck her tongue out at Riley before letting Spike torture him. Angel was the second to last one to torture Riley. Angelus was let out next for the finale. Tiffani had passed around popcorn for Shea and Spike as Angelus did his performance of torturing Riley.

"Fun night," Tiffani said before dragging Spike to their room. "Night soul mate," Tiffani yelled to Shea and blew her a kiss, before she was pulled into the room fully by Spike.

Angel gently took Shea by the hand and led her to his car. Shea blushed at the look in Angel's eyes. They entered the car and Shea felt butterflies enter her at the looks Angel kept sending her as he drove to his mansion.

"Shea, can I make you mine?" Angel whispered when they walked into the living room of Angel's mansion.

Shea felt her heart jump before she gave Angel a soft smile. "Yes," Shea whispered before she was pulled into a fiery kiss.

"I love you Spike," Tiffani said and Spike smiled.

"I love you too; will you be my luv forever?" Spike asked as he trailed his fingers down the side of Tiffani's neck.

"Yes," Tiffani said before giving Spike a sweet kiss. Spike smirked before he made his claim mark on Tiffani's neck.

"I love you Angel," Shea said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Shea," Angel whispered before he bit into Shea's neck to make his claim mark.

The next night, the four of them met up and headed to The Magic Shop. Giles had everything prepared to send the girls back. He smiled happily when the girls entered the shop. His smile fell when he saw the marks on their neck.

"I'm too late, now you'll never be able to go back home," Giles said miserably.

"We're already home," Tiffani and Shea said at the same time with big smiles on their faces. Their mates' arms around them made the picture perfect.

The End


End file.
